Héroe
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Hinata es la hija de un noble y es obligada a casarse con el hijo del hombre que más odia. ¿Alguien podrá salvarla del cruel destino al que está siendo empujada?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Hola chicos y chicas!! Sé que había dicho que no tenía tiempo y eso... Además que tengo un par de historia sin terminar... Pero no puedo evitar subir ésta. Cuando era una adolescente, leí una de mis primeras novelas que me enamore completamente de la historia. La verdad es que por problemas la perdí y (aunque paresca una broma) no recuerdo el nombre de la autora, ni de la novela en sí :'( . No pude encontrarla aún tampoco, pero bueno... Ésta historia esta basada en ella, en partes... Recuerdo en comienzo y el final y parte del desarrollo. Entonces por eso decidí agregarle unas cuantas cosas.**

 **Si alguien reconoce el concepto de la historia no me podrían decir ¿cómo se llama? Le estaría eternamente agradecida.**

 **Muy bien sin más nada que decir, aca les dejo el primer capítulo. De seguro tardaré en subir el segundo, tal vez una semana con suerte, ya que sigo escribieron las otras que tengo pendientes, pero bueno. háganme saber si la historia es de su agrado y vale la pena :).**

 **Héroe**

Una muchacha de unos 20 años caminaba como un león enjaulado en su habitación. El cabello largo negro azulado lo llevaba suelto hasta las caderas y hondeaba de un lado hacia otro mientras se movía furiosa. Sus ojos perlas destellaban por la ira contenida y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, queriendo retener la impotencia que regía cada fibra de su ser.

Hace sólo unos minutos su padre le había afirmado que había llegado el momento que tanto temía. Hiashi le había jurado en el lecho de muerte de su madre que no la entregaría como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Lo único que quería era irse lejos de la tierra del fuego, esconderse en lo más profundo de una cueva y no salir nunca de allí.

Llegó a la ventana que daba al inmenso y hermoso jardín por el cual era rodeado su castillo y respiró profundo, intentando calmarse. Apoyo sus manos en los barrotes que atravesaban la abertura, como si su propio cuarto fuera una cárcel. Apretó los fierros, sabiendo que cosas peores la esperarían en la tierra de Hiden. El ruido del metal sediendo le llamó la atención y poco a poco separó los dedos del barrote que se había abollado por su presión y se miró las manos.

Hinata Hyūga era la hija mayor de Hana, la princesa de la noche. Su padre, Hiashi Hyūga, era un noble dueño de más de la mitad de la Tierra del Fuego. Hinata había nacido con los extraños poderes de su madre, Hana había sido una hechicera con poderes en sus manos. Éstas podían sanar, así como podían dañar, las personas que no la habían conocido habían dicho que era un bruja que había engañado al noble para hacerse de su fortuna y tierras. La que los conocieron de verdad, sabían que ella había amado más que a nada a Hiashi y había dado su vida por su familia.

Desde que ella había muerto su padre se había encargado de mantener en secreto que ella había heredado los poderes de su madre. La había castigado más de una vez por haber utilizado de niña esos poderes, por haber dañado a niños por decirle hija de la bruja e insultar hasta el cansancio a su madre. Ella siempre fue pacífica, nunca le había gustado la violencia y el dolor a los demás. Hiashi le había hecho jurar que no usaría sus poderes en la tumba de Hana, pero él también había jurado y lo estaba rompiendo.

Hinata iba a casarse con Toneri Otsutsuki, el heredero de Hiden, el culpable de la muerte en la ahoguera de su madre. ¿Cómo su padre se atrevía a sentenciarla de ese modo? Porque así se sentía, sentenciada a muerte, igual que Hana. Si bien Toneri no había dado la orden, mas bien su padre, que ya muerto y había estado al servicio del Hokage de Konoha, Danzō Shimura, ella sentía que era lo mismo.

Se froto los ojos con fuerza, creyendo estar en una pesadilla y se dejó caer sentada en la mullida cama, recordando las palabras de su padre.

 **Flash Back**

 _—Padre, ¿Me ha mandado llamar?– Hinata asomó la cabeza por la pesada puerta de la biblioteca donde se encontraba su padre._

 _Pudo distinguir, atrás del enorme escritorio, a un hombre mayor. De una larga cabellera castaña y lacia, con arrugas alrededor de los perlados ojos, muy parecidos a los de ella y una cara de agotamiento y angustia que Hinata rápidamente reconoció. Pasó a la biblioteca cuando su padre le sonrió de manera tierna y se acercó algo cautelosa._

 _— Siéntate hija.– Le pidió con la voz dura, aunque el reflejo de sus ojos era suave._

 _Ella así lo hizo, en completo silencio, intuyendo que algo importante quería comunicarle. Hinata sabía que su padre había sido llamado de Hiden, por el nuevo duque, Toneri Otsutsuki. Se alegró mucho de que él llegará sano y salvo, pero su expresión no era alentadora._

 _—¿A sucedido algo padre?– Hiashi suspiró y la miró en forma condescendiente._

 _—Lo siento hija, no pude hacer nada.– Hinata frunció el ceño al no saber a lo que se refería, pero antes de que ella dijera algo, él continuo hablando.– El Hokage a pedido tu mano para Otsutsuki y el concejo lo ha aceptado._

 _Hinata abrió la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía ser cierto._

 _—¿Q-qué...?– Fue lo único que pudo articular._

 _—Toneri Otsutsuki ha dicho que tienes que ser la nueva duquesa de Hiden._

 _Hinata sintió como el piso se movió bajo sus pies, sin poder apartar la mirada de incredulidad de su padre._

 _—E-eso... e-eso no...– Susurró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su padre, que intentaba permanecer firme frente a su hija no pudo seguir. Su expresión se mostro con dolor y furia._

 _—Yo soy quien menos lo quiere Hinata.– Dijo entre dientes._

 _La oji perla no supo en que momento había bajado la mirada, pero la levantó para mirar a su padre, recien cayendo en cuenta de que era verdad._

 _—¡No puedes hacerlo!– Le reclamó mientras se erguia del asiento, apretó los puños sin animarse a tocar nada por la fuerza que salían de éstos.– ¡Se lo prometiste!¡¡Me lo prometiste!!_

 _Él ahora la miró enojado por el grito que había salido de sus labios al no poder contener la impotencia. Hiashi también se levantó de su asiento, con algo de dificultad y apoyándose en su bastón._

 _—No me hables así jovencita. ¿Crees que si estuviera en mis manos no te liberaría de éste tormento?_

 _De repente Hinata entró en cuenta de la magnitud de esa unión que quería el Hokage._

 _— Papá, no puedes.– Le suplicó.– Cuando se dé cuenta me matará..._

 _Hiashi bajó la cansada mirada perlada al escritorio y Hinata entendió que ya había tomado la decisión. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas, pero parpadeó varias veces para alejarlas. Ella debía ser fuerte para demostrar a su padre que podía con el enorme pedido que le estaba haciendo._

 _— Perdóname Hinata, pero si no lo aceptaba, vendrían a buscarte guardias para llevarte hasta él como si fueras una delincuente y te acusarían de brujería..._

 _—Que gran mentira...– Dijo ella entre dientes de una forma irónica, mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

 _—Hinata, por favor.– Le pidió su padre reprendiendola. – Tú eres lo único que me queda de Hana, no quiero perderte de la misma forma._

 _La oji perla quiso ser fuerte con la mirada de su padre, pero al encontrar profundo dolor y angustia en ellos, no pudo. Aflojó su postura y camino hacia su padre para abrazarlo._

 _—Lo siento padre,– Le murmuró mientras le frotaba la espalda.– Haré lo mejor que pueda..._

 **Fin Flash Back**

Hinata no sabía si a ciencia cierta podría logra ocultar sus poderes, o si el Duque no la preferiría para la horca. Pero pronto lo sabría.

" _En unos días debo de marcharme a mi sentencia de muerte_ " pensó mientras miraba el sol ponerse aún sentada en la cama.

 **0**

La noche había caído y un viento violento se alzaba alrededor del jinete que apuraba a su enorme caballo negro para llegar a su destino. La capa negra que lo cubría del frío de la noche hondeaba atrás del garañón que jadeaba con fuerza por la intensa carrera. El hombre podía oler la lluvia y sabía que no faltaría mucho para que cayera al suelo las gotas heladas. Pero también sabía que no faltaba mucho para llegar al bar donde lo habían citado para un nuevo trabajo.

Había dejado a sus hombres no muy lejos, la habían pedido explícitamente, que fuera sólo y así lo hacía. Pudo distinguir la entrada del pueblo y freno un poco al caballo, intentando reconcer si había alguien allí. El hombre que lo había contactado le había dicho que no habría guardias en el momento que él entrara y una sonrisa ladeada se pudo ver en medio de las sombra que oculataba su rostro cuando lo confirmo.

El caballo empezó a trotar, mientras él buscaba con la mirada el lugar donde le había dicho Jiraiya que lo encontraría. Jiraiya era su viejo maestro, además de jefe, él elegía los trabajos que tomaba y hasta ahora había cumplido cada uno de ellos sin ninguna queja por parte del hombre. Detuvo al garañón al ver el cartel del "Pantano", un sapo rojo con una pipa y un tarro de cerveza, siempre se juntaban en el mismo lugar.

Bajo del poderoso animal y lo amarró cerca de un tarro de agua para que pudiera refrescarse. Abrió la puerta del lugar y observó cada rincón mientras entraba. Varias mesas con hombres tomando, mujeres ligeras de ropa coqueteando, buscando un cliente para esa noche. Pudo divisar al fondo del local la larga cabellera blanca que buscaba acompañado por una fulana.

Se sentó frente al hombre sin esperar invitación y se sacó la capucha de la capa negra, dejando ver un abundante cabellera rubia y brillante, como el mismísimo sol. Un par de ojos celestes, profundos y con un brillo de diversión, una tez bronceada de la cuadrada mandíbula. Unas extrañas marcar en las mejillas que asimilaban a bigotes y una sensual boca ladeada en una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a la chica que estaba en las piernas del hombre mayor.

—Al fin llegas...– Dijo como al aire el peliblanco y movió a la chica que había quedado anonadada mirando al recién llegado.— Traenos unas bebidas preciosa.– Le dijo mientras la nalgueaba.

La chica saltó por el golpe algo duro que le había dado Jiraiya, pero sonrió y se fue contoneando las caderas con cada paso.

—Me alegra verte tan bien... Naruto– Susurró su nombre para que solo el muchacho sentado frente a él pudiera escucharlo.

—No puedo estar mejor. Los muchachos están muy cotentos por el último trabajo, fue una buena paga.— Naruto observó con una sonrisa a la rubia que le dejó la medida de sake frente a él.

La chica enrojeció por el carisma del rubio y curvo sus labios en una sonrisa sensual, mientras él le guiñaba un ojo. Ella dejó la otra medida para el peliblanco que tenía una mueca divertida por la situación y dejó la botella de sake en medio de la mesa. Ambos hombres esperaron que la chica se fuera para seguir hablando. Después de calentar la garganta con el sake, Naruto miró curioso a Jiraiya.

—¿Qué tienes para mi?– Le pregunto acomodándose en el asiento.

— Dentro de unos días la prometida del duque de Hiden irá a casarse...— Naruto alzó una fina ceja rubia mientras se servía otra medida.— Otsutsuki dará un buen dinero para recuperar a su promerida.

—No. – Contestó cortante el rubio, tensando su semblante.— Sabes que no me gusta cuando hay mujeres de por medio. Son problemáticas...

—¡Va! Ya te pareces a Shikamaru hablando de ese modo.– Le interrumpió Jiraiya agarrando el vaso de sake.— Sólo seran unas semanas, hasta que el bastardo éste bastante asustado de perder a la niña.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, observando, estudiando a Jiraiya por unos segundos. Ellos nunca habían secuestrado a nadie, los trabajos era interceptar envios de cofres, nada que tuviera mucha ciencia. Pero un secuestro, esa era otra cosa. Se froto el labio inferior con los dedos de la mano derecha, sopesando sobre el trabajo.

—Debo consultarlo...– Susurró.

—Nada de eso.– Le dijo.— Debes tomar la decisión ahora y debes hacerlo tu.

Jiraiya tomó la medida de sake de golpe mientras Naruto lo miraba con una ceja levantada. El rubio se dio cuenta que estaba en una prueba, sabía que dependiendo de lo que dijera saldría vivo esa noche de ese pueblo. Jiraiya era como un padre para él, pero también sabía que cuando se trataba de trabajo no podía rechazar una propuesta que él ya había aceptado y estudiado. Se humedecio los labios resecos con la punta de la lengua, sin apartar sus zafiros de los café de Jiraiya. Notó la amenaza en ellos y supo que no tendría alternativa, las cartas ya estaban hechadas. Tomó de un sólo golpe la medida del sake y cuando dejó el vaso en la mesa, miro decidido a su maestro.

— Lo haré.– Una media sonrisa se curvo en los labios del peliblanco.

— Bien, puedes divertirte. Mañana te daré los detalles.

Jiraiya se levantó, sin antes tirarle una bolsa de cuero bastante pesada. Naruto la abrió y pudo ver varias monedas de oro en ella. Levantó la vista al peliblanco que le sonreía y él también lo hizo.

— Diviértete muchacho.– Le susurró al pasar al lado de él y palpearle el hombro.

Naruto levantó la vista y la clavó en la chica rubia que lo observaba desde un rincón, cerca de la escalera. La comisura de sus labios se alzó mientras cerraba la bolsa y se levantaba de su asiento. Con pasos lentos se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la cintura, ella no dudo ni un segundo en guiarlo a las habitaciones de arriba para que él pudiera disfrutar de sus servicios.

 **0**

Una semana después

Hinata se aferró a la capa de viaje mirando al carruaje que la esperaba para llevarla a su prisión personal. Volvió a mirar a su padre, buscando alguna escusa para permanecer junto a él, pero Hiashi no la miraba, hablaba con su primo y guardia personal, Neji.

Subió con cuidado después de dar un último vistazo a los sirvientes que estaban parados en fila recta para despedirla. Kurenai, su nana cuando era pequeña, la iba a acompañar en el viaje y ya la esperaba adentro. Se sentó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, tenía una pala impresión de ese viaje, sabiendo que su vida cambiaría desde ese día. Desde adentro, por la ventana miró el castillo de su padre con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, observó a su padre y sonrió con tristeza, comprendiendo que era lo último que él hubiera deseado para ella.

Neji subió en su pura sangre marrón y le hizo la seña al cochero que empezará con el viaje. Cuando Hinata escuchó el latigazo para los caballos, cerró la cortina del carruaje y apretó con fuerza los párpados, intentando apartar las lágrimas pero lo único que logro fue que estás corrieran por sus mejillas pálidas.

Desde que se había enterado de su inminente destino no había comido muy bien y ni decir de las noches de insomnio. Noches en la que era atormentada por pesadillas con caballos galopando al rededor de ella, mientras la oji perla corría, queriendo huir de alguien que le perseguía. El bosque, la noche, los pasos agitados del caballo sobre el suelo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza los sonidos e imágenes tan vividas de sus sueños. La impresión del inmenso peligro la perseguía cada vez que cerraba los ojos y sólo podía entender que era un mal presagio.

Hinata sintió que su mano era tocada por una calida mano gentil y abrió los ojos, sin poder ocultar la angustia en ellos. Kurenai la miró con ternura, era prácticamente una segunda madre para ella y le acarició los nudillos con los dedos.

— Sé que no será fácil para tí éste cambio, pero debes hacerlo querida.

Hinata hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y bajó la mirada a sus manos.

—Eso ya lo sé, nana. Sé que tengo que poner lo mejor de mi, aunque me encantaría morir antes de contraer matrimo...

—¡No digas eso por Dios!– Le reprendió ella, la oji perla sonrió sabiendo que su nana era muy creyente.— Sabed que a tu madre no le hubiera gustado...

Hinata suspiró pesadamente y volvió a abrir la cortina de la ventana, enganchandola para que quedará en esa posición. Se dedicó a ignorar por unos momentos a Kurenai, ella sabía perfectamente que su madre no lo hubiera permitido. Hana no se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente como lo había hecho su padre. Ella hubiera buscando una solución más práctica, antes que esa unión.

Notó que su nana dejaba su mano para sacar de su bolso una tela para bordar. Hinata había llevado varios libros para leer, el viaje duraba cerca de una semana y solo podrían parar tres veces en distintos pueblos para poder asearse, comprar provisiones y dormir dignamente en una cama. Sintió el aire golpear contra su cara y sonrió cuando llegó a sus fosas nasales el exquisito olor a bosque y tierra mojada. Árboles pasaban, o más bien el carruaje pasaba por al lado de los árboles que estaban a los costados del camino. Escuchó el galopar de un caballo y asomó la cabeza para ver a su primo con su semblante serio obsercando el camino. Ella sonrió, no había otra persona que ella confiará más que en Neji, él tenía un sentido de lealtad y honor tan fuertes como lo había tenido su padre, el hermano gemelo de Hiashi. Sabía que él la protegería contra cualquier cosa que quisiera lastimarla, aunque con los poderes que poseían no necesitaba tanta ayuda, pero debía aparentar frente a los que no conocía.

Neji se acercó al carruaje y empezó a cabalgar, junto con su caballo, al lado de la ventana.

—¿Cómo te sientes?– Le preguntó con una sonrisa, aunque no podía ocultar a Hinata que él estaba tan triste como ella por la decisión de su padre.

La oji perla se encogió de hombros y apoyó sus brazos en el filo de la ventana, para poder posar su mentón en ellas.

—Siento que voy a mi sentencia de muerte.— Neji hizo una mueca de desagrado por sus palabras y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sabes que no debes decir esas cosas. Si llegas hablar de ese modo frente a tu marido no...

—Futuro marido.– Le interrumpió ella para aclarar la idea.

—Como sea Hinata-Sama. Sabe que es inminente su matrimonio.– Hinata puso los ojos en blanco ya que no quería hablar del asunto.

La oji perla refunfuño entre dientes y decidió sacar un libro de su bolso para no prestar atención al intento de reprimenda por parte de su primo.

La tarde no tardo en aparecer, hicieron una breve parada para que pudieran estirar un poco las piernas y hacer un fuego para poder comer algo. Hinata ayudo a Ko a buscar agua para los caballos, mientras estaba en cuclillas, recogiendo en un bote el agua, sintió que era observada y levantó la mirada, buscando entre el pastisal y los árboles, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Sucede algo Hinata-Sama?– Le preguntó amable Ko al verla mirando la otra orilla del río.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces al ver el pasto moverse, se quedó completamente estática, esperando que en cualquier momento alguien saliera de allí. Su corazón palpitaba con lentitud mientras sentía que el tiempo se detenía. El pasto volvió a moverse mas cerca del río y ella se irguió, preparándose para correr, Ko también lo hizo, pero sin entender la reacción de la oji perla. Su respiración empezó a ser más superficial cuando por fin lo que estaba escondido se dejó ver, sonrió sintiéndose tonta al ver una liebre acercarse a la orilla para tomar un poco de agua. Largó el aire contenido y miró a Ko, que estaba con una expresión de preocupación.

—No sucede nada Ko.

Ambos empezaron a caminar al campamento que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Apenas llegó Neji la abordo con cara de pocos amigos.

— Se puede saber ¿Dónde estaba?

—Ayudando a Ko con el agua.– Se escudo inocentemente la oji perla.

—No es seguro Hinata-Sama. Por favor no se alejé demasiado.— El semblante reflejó su alivio.

—No secede nada Neji-Niisan– Le respondió despreocupadamente.

Hinata se acercó a Kurenai para ayudarla con la comida, si había algo por lo que la gente amaba a la oji perla era por su humildad. Ella no tenía problema en hacer ningún trabajo, aunque había nacido en una cuna de oro, ella trabajaba como si fuera una más del servicio, era algo que le había enseñado muy bien su madre antes de partir.

Siguieron con el viaje al día siguiente, donde por la tarde llegaron a un muy humilde pueblo donde pudieron descansar medianamente bien. Cada hora que pasaba, cada paso que daban los caballos, Hinata era consciente que cada vez se acercaba más el fin de su libertad y tenía miedo de lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Al cuato día de viaje, en medio del tramo del camino los caballos se detuvieron y Hinata sacó la cabeza por la ventana al saber que todavía faltaba un poco más para poder parar. Pudo distinguir a un par de metros un árbol caído en medio del camino que no los dejaba pasar. Neji pasó arriba de su pura sangre por al lado de su ventana.

—No salgas.– Le ordenó y siguió andando hasta llegar al frente con los demás hombres que se habían adelantado para ver si podían sacar el tronco.

Hinata se colocó la capa y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del carruaje, Kurenai la tomó del brazo.

—¿Dónde crees que vas Hinata?– Le preguntó entre preocupada y asustada.

—No pasa nada nana. Sólo es un tronco, además quiero estirar un poco las piernas.– Le dijo con un mohin en los labios para que la dejará hacer lo que quería.

Kurenai la quedo mirando por un rato sin decir palabra.

— A Neji no le gustará que salgas. Él ha dicho que permanercieras en el carruaje.

—Pero...

Un grito desde afuera detuvo la réplica que iba a decir Hinata. Las dos mujeres se miraron asustadas y Hinata en un rápido movimiento sacó la cabeza para afuera para poder ver qué era lo que pasaba. Miró para atrás del carruaje y varios hombres atacaban a los guardias que habían quedado atrás, para proteger la retraguardia. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y sintió su sangre helarse al ver a los atacantes encapuchados. La oji perla dirigió su mirada adelante y apretó con fuerza el filo de la ventana al ver que su primo también peleaba con varios hombres. Un ruido seco en el techo del carruaje la hizo meter la cabeza de nuevo, miro a Kurenai y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, mientras escuchaban las pisadas en el techo y la maldición de Ko, que empezó a pelear con quien sea que se había subido.

Hinata escuchaba el ruido de las espadas chocar al mismo ritmo que su corazón y sin poder evitarlo, salió afuera del carruaje sin que se diera cuenta Kurenai. Sacó su daga del cinturón de cuero que sostenía su vestido y se dispuso a ayudar, ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—¡¡Hinata!!– Gritó su nana llena de pánico al verla fuera del carruaje.

Cuando la oji perla volteó para verla, vió como un hombre en caballo tomaba a Kurenai, que había salido del carruaje para alcanzarla y se la llevaba.

—¡¡Nana!!– Gritó queriendo correr hacia ella, pero sólo logró dar dos pasos hacia su dirección cuando miró al costado.

Un enorme garañon negro estaba en posición rampante en el momento justo que ella lo miró. Su jinete era tan enorme como el hermoso caballo al cual montaba, pero éste tenía el rostro totalmente cubierto. Llegó hasta ella el jadeó del animal que amenazaba con lo peor, por un momento, le parecio que los ojos del garañón se tiñeron de rojo carmesi y Hinata sintió que le temblaron los pies.

—¡¡Hinata!! ¡¡Corre!!– Llegó hasta sus oidos el grito de su primo Neji y no dudo un segundo en hacer lo que le pidió.

Se tomó con ambas manos la falda, después de volver a guardar su daga y empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Podía escuchar el galopar fuerte del caballo a su espalda y sintió estar viviendo su pesadilla y que en cualquier momento se despertaría. Pero estaba muy lejos a ser un sueño, una raíz que sobresalía del suelo se lo hizo saber, al tropezar y caer de una forma nada bien contra el suelo. El dolor le atravesó las rodillas, pero se levantó sin importale, escuchaba cada vez más lejos los ruidos de la pelea, pero cada vez más cerca los galopes del garañón negro que la seguía.

Escuchó el rugido de maldición cuando el encapuchado la tomó de la capa, pero ella en un rápido movimiento pudo desacerse de ella. Su pelo suelto se ondeo trás ella mientras corría y volteaba cada tanto la cabeza para poder saber cuan lejos estaba el hombre que la seguía.

—¡Niña no te haré daño!– Gritó el jinete, pero ella no se animó a minorar la carrera.

Pronto el aire se negaba a entrar por su garganta, llegó a un claro que sólo era habitado por el alto pastisal. Ya no sabía dónde estaba, pero lo único que quería era alejarse lo más que podía de ese hombre. Hinata miró por encima de su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver al caballo casi encima de ella. Volvió la vista al frente cuando el caballo galopaba al lado de ella y su cuerpo cayó al suelo con el peso del hombre que se tiro encima de la oji perla. Ambos rodaron un poco, hasta que ella quedó apresada entre el suelo y el hombre encima de su cuerpo.

Quiso golpearlo, usar su poder contra él, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que no tenía efecto. El encapuchado la tomó de ambas muñecas mientras bramaba contra ella.

—¡Maldita sea!... ¡Quédate quieta!...

Hinata luchaba con las fuerzas que le habían sobrado por la intensa corrida, empezó a retorcerse bajo el cuerpo del hombre intentando zafarse. Pero él apretó más el cuerpo contra ella y Hinata se detuvo en seco al sentir un bulto a la altura de su estómago.

—¡Maldito pervertido!– Le gritó intentado soltar sus manos de nuevo.

No entendía como el hombre era inmune a sus poderes, pero algo tenía que hacer para zafarse. Las muñecas le dolían por la presión que ejercía su captor contra ella y sintió su cuerpo vibrar cuando pudo ver la sonrisa burlesca del hombre, pero sin poder apreciar nada más de su rostro. Podía sentir el duro tórax apretarse contra su cuerpo y en un rápido movimiento él logró hacerla abrir las piernas y colocarse en medio de ellas. Detuvo todo movimiento y lo quedó mirando jadeante.

— Quédate quieta..– Volvió a ordenarle él, pero en un susurro.— O lo lamentaras...

Hinata volvió a temblar cuando agarró sus dos muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una sola mano y bajo la libre de él para acariciarle el muslo por arriba del vestido.

—¡Suéltame!¡No me toques!— Le ordenó furiosa.

Por toda respuesta el encapuchado soltó una carcajada que le helo la sangre. Su cuerpo temblo cuando él acercó su rostro al de ella y en el último momento desvío sus labios a su oido.

—¿Qué harás para evitarlo?– Le pregunto en un murmuro, mientras apretaba los dedos sobre su pierna.

Hinata se quedó completamente quieta por su amenaza, estaba aterrada y aunque hubiera querido, no podía moverse. Sentía que el cuerpo no le respondería, el aire le costaba llegar a su garganta, sumado al peso extra que había sobre ella. Su rostro estaba completamente mojado de transpiración y sus piernas temblaban, pero sabía que ella no se entregaría fácilmente.

Apartó el rostro lo más que pudo cuando el encapuchado bajó más la cabeza y roso la nariz con su cuello. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, pero de un momento a otro el agarré que ejercía en sus muñecas se aflojó. Sólo fueron unos segundos pero ella los aprovechó bien, soltando una de sus manos y dándole un puño en la mejilla del hombre que estaba encima de Hinata. El cuerpo de él rodó a un costado y ella se apartó lo más que pudo. Cuando se levantó del suelo, sacó su daga y se colocó en guardía mirando hacía el hombre, que también se irguió sacándose la capucha con la capa y frotándose la mejilla con una sonrisa de lado.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par al por fin ver el rostro de su atacante. Cabello rubio como el oro, brilloso, abundante y punteagudo, finas cejas rubias y ojos azules electrizantes, profundos y misteriosos. Su tez era bronceada, provacada seguramente por estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol, su mandíbula era cuadrada y altiva. Por una cabeza de alto a comparación de ella, anchos hombros marcados por la camisa blanca y cintura pequeña, moldeada por el chaleco negro. Piernas largas y esbeltas, enfundadas en pantalones de cuero marrones.

Si Hinata no hubiera estado en esa situación, hubiera pensado que era muy atractivo, pero en ese momento sólo quería cortar algo de su hermoso cuerpo para poder escapar. El rubio se pasó la mano que frotaba su mejilla, por encima de los labios, sin borrar la sonrisa altanera que expresaba. Hinata, en cambio, sintió su cuerpo estremecer y los latidos de su corazón en sus orejas.

—¡A-aléjase!– Quería que su voz sonará decidida, pero fracaso patéticamente.

Contrarió a sus palabras, él se acercó un paso, pero mientras él lo hacía ella retrocedía dos más.

—¿Quieres matarme?– Le preguntó divertido.

Hinata frunció el ceño, sus manos temblaban, nunca había matado a nadie, pero sabía bien que si no se defendía todo estaría perdido.

—¡Aléjese! O... o no respondo de mis acciones.– Le advirtió, pero de nuevo en vez de preocuparse, éste sonrió mucho más.

— Juguemos, muñeca..— Le dijo burlón, mientras él se ponía a la defensiva.

A Hinata no le gustó para nada el apelativo que uso para referirse a ella, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda que le hizo temblar las rodillas. Mientras el rubio caminaba, con pasos largos y pausados, alrededor de ella, Hinata giraba para siempre tenerlo de frente.

—¡¡Jefe!!

Hinata vió de reojo que dos hombres más llegaron en caballo, uno de ellos la miraba con fría indiferencia, mientras el otro tenía un fuego en su mirada de diversión.

—¡¡No se acerquen!!– Bramó el rubio, sin borrar su sonrisa ni dejarla de mirar.— Vamos muñeca... atácame.— La desafío mientras le hacía señas con las manos para que se acercará.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirarlo, ella sabía que él le ganaría en fuerza y velocidad y por un extraño motivo, sus poderes no funcionaban con él. Intentaba pensar con rapidez algo con que poder escapar, pero ahora se le complicaba más, ya que si lograba, por algún milagro, deshacerse del rubio, debía enfrentar a los otros dos hombres, que eran igual de grandes que el que tenía al frente. Empezó a concentrar su energía en la mano que sostenía la daga y un aura azúl cubrió el filo, volviéndolo por 10 centímetros mas largo. Pudo apreciar la sorpresa en los zafiros y luego su semblante se volvió serio y calculador. Hinata sonrió al ver, que por fin, la tomaba en serio y arremetió contra él. Sus objetivos eran el torso, brazos o cuello, él la esquivaba con movimientos agiles, siempre manteniendo la distancia.

Hinata volvió a jadear después de unos minutos, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentará, el rubio esquivaba cada uno de sus estocadas y no lograba acercarse de más para poder encajarle la daga en algún lugar. Cuando ella se detuvo, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo y con una capa de sudor sobre su rostro, se mordió el labio al ver a él como si nada con una sonrisa nuevamente en sus finos labios. Tenía tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, que lo hacía asemejarse a un zorro. Pero sintió la rabia nacer en su estómago al ver que él carcajeaba por las inútiles intentos de ella. Con un grito y la daga destellando en un azúl marino, se abalanzó contra el rubio.

En un rápido movimiento él la esquivó, pero tomó la muñeca de la mano en cual sostenía el arma blanca y le hizo una llave, quitándosela. Torciendo el brazo para que quedará a su espalda y la rodeó con su brazo libre por la altura de su cintura apresando el brazo izquierdo contra su cuerpo, provocando así que la espalda de Hinata pegará contra el pecho de él.

—¿Te das por vencida, muñeca?– Le susurró al oido con la voz ronca y levemente agitada.

Hinata sintió como cada pelo de su cuerpo se ponía en punta al escucharlo y sentir el torso como piedra atrás de ella.

—J-Jamás..– contestó la oji perla apretando los dientes.

—Así me gusta...

Hinata se mordió el labio, sintiendo la impotencia crecer en su pecho, no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba segura que el rubio estaría divirtiéndose por el tono de su voz.

—¡Apresúrate jefe!– Gritó uno de los espectadores, que se habían mantenido en silencio durante la leve pelea.

La oji perla parpadeo, repentinamente recordando a los dos hombres en caballo. Forcejeó, de nuevo, para zafarse del agarré de su captor, hasta que sintió que él soltaba su muñeca. Pero un fuerte golpe en su nuca, la hizo ver borroso, las rodillas se le aflojaron inmediatamente y quedó inconsciente. Pero antes de desvanecerse por completo, le pareció escuchar la voz del rubio murmurar.

"Lo siento muñeca..."


	2. Rendida

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Cuando era una adolescente, leí una de mis primeras novelas que me enamore completamente de la historia. La verdad es que por problemas la perdí y (aunque paresca una broma) no recuerdo el nombre de la autora, ni de la novela en sí :'( . No pude encontrarla aún tampoco, pero bueno... Ésta historia esta basada en ella, en partes... Recuerdo el comienzo y el final y parte del desarrollo. Entonces por eso decidí agregarle unas cuantas cosas.**

 **Si alguien reconoce el concepto de la historia no me podrían decir ¿cómo se llama? Le estaría eternamente agradecida...**

 **Notas: En la novela, en la cual me base para la idea, no tiene nada de fantasía. Esa parte la agregué yo ya que no me acordaba el motivo del secuestro :P ( Detalles, detalles hahaha)**

 **E logrado subirlo antes, espero que les guste :D**

 **Héroe**

 ** _Capítulo I_**

 ** _Rendida_**

—Lo siento muñeca...– Susurró Naruto cuando la oji perla se desvaneció en sus brazos.

Naruto observó el rostro de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, con las facciones más relajadas que hace sólo unos segundos. La piel tersa y blanca, como la nieve, las finas cejas azuladas oscuras del mismo color que su largo cabello, sedoso y con aroma a flores, los regordetes labios rosas con una mueca de dolor.

Él nunca había golpeado a una mujer y se sintió la peor basura porque esa hermosa chica haya tenido que ser la primera. La dejó en el suelo unos minutos y recogió la daga, que anterior mente la peli negrazulada había intentado incrustarla en él. La observó por unos momentos y en la empuñadura estaba dibujada dos leones enfrentados. Definitivamente eso era ella, una leona para defenderse, pero él no podía dejarla escapar, después de todo había aceptado el trabajo. Guardo la daga en su cinturón, en la parte trasera, se colocó nuevamente la capa y volvió a la chica. La cargó en sus brazos, como si una pluma se tratará y se acercó a sus dos hombre que esperaban, junto con su caballo.

El de pelo castaño y facciones salvajes, le hizo señas para que se la diera, pero Naruto no le prestó atención. La recostó sobre su hombro, como si fuera un saco de papas y subió a su enorme garañón, que ni se inmutó por el peso extra. La apoyó en sus piernas y el lomo de su caballo boca hacia arriba y con un lazo de cuero le ató ambas muñecas. Volvió a observar el rostro de la chica y sonrió de lado al recordar los divertido que se había sentido cuando ella lo enfrentó. Pero su ceño se frunció, cuando recordó el extraño destello que apareció en su daga. Jiraiya no le había contado todos los detalles y decidiendo que luego se lo reclamaría, acomodó con delicadeza a Hinata para que quedará boca abajo. Agarró las riendas y miró a los otros dos, Shino permanecía con los ojos y rostro inexpresivos, mientras Kiba sonreía burlón.

—¡Vámonos!– Les ordenó, adelantándose.

Ambos hombres lo siguieron en silencio y se dirigió al punto de reunión que habían acordado con los demás para encontrarse. Jiraiya le había explicado que la niña que tenía inconsciente, se llamaba Hinata Hyūga, hija del noble Hiashi Hyūga. Su madre había muerto en la ahoguera con antecedentes de brujería sin ninguna prueba en concreto. El duque Otsutsuki, padre de Toneri, le había acusado y el Hokage Danzō le había creído sin darle oportunidad a un juicio. Ahora el Hokage le exigía al noble que casará a su hija con el nuevo duque para olvidar el rencor en las familias. Por lo que le había dicho el peliblanco, Hiashi se había negado rotundamente, hasta que Danzō le había amanezado con matar a su hija también.

Naruto frunció el ceño, no podía creer que un padre entregará de esa forma a su hija. Si él hubiera estado en su lugar, buscaría cualquier otra solución, hubiera peleado hasta que sus músculos se derritieran por proteger a los suyos. Escucha el quejido de Hinata cuando ésta se revolvió por el movimiento del caballo y la miró. Ella colocó el perfil de su rostro contra su muslo y siguió inconsciente, rezaba para que continuará así hasta que la tuviera encerrada en la habitación que había preparado en una de sus guaridas. La chica era fina y educada, lo notaba, porque cuando ella le hablaba nunca dejaba de referirse a él como usted y eso le daba mucha gracia. Ni siquiera sus hombres le tenían tanto respeto como lo había tenido esa chica. Pero apesar de ser tan educada, era una fiera, le costó mucho agarrarla y cuando por fin lo hizo, ella no dejaba de pelear.

Se sintió algo avergonzado al recordar como su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el contacto del suyo. Había sido inevitable, el cabello negro azulado esparcido en el pastizal, el escote del vestido se había bajado un poco y podía ver parte de los dos grandes montes, que la tela inútilmente intentaba ocultar. El estómago liso, los huesos de sus caderas golpeando contra los suyos, la respiración agitada de ella y el sonrojo que pintaba sus mejillas, junto con la capa de sudor que bajaba por su frente. Fue una de las imágenes más eróticas que había visto alguna vez, cuando pudo sentir con su mano el carnoso músculo y oler el exquisito aroma que salía del su cabello cuando le habló al oido, fue su perdición. Se perdió tanto en sus deseos, que sintió su sangre hervir cuando acarició con la punta de su nariz el cremoso cuello. El puñetazo lo tomó por completa sorpresa y eso le hizo acordar adónde y con quién estaba. Se volvió a frotar la mejilla, nunca una mujer le había golpeado un puñetazo tan fuerte, generalmente cachetadas, pero no le hacían ni cosquillas. El de Hinata le había dolido y bastante, igual cuando intentaba librarse de él.

Volvió sus manos a la correa de su caballo cuando pudo distinguir el antiguo y descuidado castillo donde se reunía con sus hombres. Pudo observar que ya habían hecho la fogata para la comida y subió la mirada a la única torre que permanecía de pie, separada del castillo que usaban como refugio. Arriba de todo estaba los nuevos aposentos de la niña que aún seguía inconsciente. Llegó a la puerta de la torre, sin mirar a ninguno de los hombres, que algunos lo miraban curiosos y otros divertidos, bajó del caballo con la chica cargada a su hombro.

—¿Quieres que me encargue?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza para el lado donde había oido la voz, algo asombrado de encontrar a Kiba de nuevo. Entrecerró los ojos, ya que el castaño apenas llegaban al castillo se abalanzaba a ver que era lo que podía conceguir del botin. El rubio miró los brazos extendidos de su compañero y luego su rostro, en el que había una media sonrisa mostrando uno de sus colmillos que sobresalían.

— No.— Dijo cortante— Llama a Sakura-Chan, que se quede con ella hasta que despierte y que se encargue de alimentarla.– Le ordenó, acomodando a Hinata en sus brazos y empezando a entrar al castillo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras subía por las escaleras. Conocía suficiente a Kiba, como para sospechar que algo traía entre manos. Debía explicar, de nuevo, a cada uno de los hombres los conceptos de ese secuestro. Llegó a la habitación, donde habían improvisado una cama y había unas cuantas velas iluminando ya que estaba anocheciendo. Dejó sobre la dura cama a la chica, acomodó un par de mechones del cabello que habían caido sobre el rostro de ésta y se irguió. Suspiró pasándose la mano por los abundantes cabellos rubios, por eso no le gustaba cuando en el trabajo había mujeres, los hombres eran más fáciles de domar.

Escondió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar a la salida de nuevo. Cerró la puerta con una traba desde afuera y bajó corriendo por las escaleras. Cuando estaba en la puerta, Sakura se acercaba con una fuente entre los brazos. Sonrió a la chica pelirrosa, que le devolvió el gesto, hasta que frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué te sucedió?– Le preguntó, confundiendolo.

—¿Por qué?– Le pregunta alzando una ceja.

—Tienes la mejilla enrojecida, ¿Te pudieron golpear?– El rostro de Sakura era una mezcla de asombro con burla.

—¿Qué?– Le preguntó él, sin poder creerlo.

Ella le dió la bandeja que llevaba comida y pan y sacó de su capa un espejo, lo colocó frente a la cara de él y Naruto frunció el ceño mientras giraba su rostro para ver la mejilla que le había golpeado Hinata. Estaba roja, como si hace solo unos segundos le hubiera golpeado y tal vez algo hinchada.

—¡Mierda!– Gruñó—¿Pero qué carajo...?– Susurró sacándole el espejo a la pelirrosa y dándole la bandeja.

Naruto se acarició la mejilla y la sintió levemente hinchada y sólo en ese momento se percató del ardor que sentía en ella. La risita de Sakura le hizo mirarla mal.

—¿Quién diría que una mujer pudiera dañar al gran Naruto?– Preguntó con sorna mientras entraba al castillo para atender a la rehén.

Naruto se quedó observando su rostro en el espejo mientras maldecia en silencio. Él era conocido por salir de cada uno de los atracos sin un sólo rasguño, ahora perdería su popularidad porque una pequeña mujer lo había golpeado.

¡Que menuda desgracia!

 **0**

A Hinata le dolía la nuca y se removió en el lugar sintiendo a todo su cuerpo quejarse por tal acción. Por un momento creyó estar en el carruaje y que todo había sido una muy mala y horrible pesadilla. Cuando quiso llevar una de sus manos a su frente, se sorprendió de sentir algo en sus muñecas. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que le dolió hasta el mas mínimo músculo. Miró con dolor a sus muñecas y un lazo de cuero marrón la tenía atada con fuerza de ellas. Forcejeó, haciendo que el cuero lastimara un poco su piel, pero aunque le salían quejidos de sus labios sabía que podría curarse una vez estuviera liberada. Un sonido metálico le hizo levantar la mirada y sintió temor al ver que una puerta de madera vieja se abría ante ella.

Giró su cuerpo hasta que cayó al suelo, boca abajo y así quedó mientras la persona entraba. Su idea era esconderse detras de la ladera que habían armado, pero al parecer fue inútil.

—Mmmm... Puedes salir. No te haré daño..

Hinata alzó un poco la cabeza apoyando las manos atadas en el suelo, para ver a la persona que habló, claramente había sido una mujer y eso le relajó. Miró a la chica, alta y esbelta, de tez blanca con un largo cabello rosa en una trenza de costado. El rostro levemente ladeado y con una sonrisa que hacía que los ojos verde jade brillaran. Hinata no sabía por qué, pero esa chica le transmitió seguridad y como pudo se alzó del suelo, apoyándose en la cama.

—¿Q-quién e-eres?– Le preguntó temerosa.

—Mi nombre es Sakura. Te he traído la comida.

Sólo en ese momento la oji perla se percató de la bandeja que llevaba en manos y el olor a estofado que inundó la habitación. Pero ella no quería comer, quería volver con su gente, saber que le había pasado a su nana, a Neji, a Ko... A todos.

—N-no qui-quiero...– Murmuró

Sakura pareció no prestarle atención ya que dejó la bandeja sobre el piso y volvió a sonreírle.

—¿D-Dónde...

—¿Dónde estás?– Completó la pelirrosa, ella asintió con la cabeza.— No puedo decírtelo.

—Mi ge-gente...

— No sé nada de ellos.– Sakura empezó a caminar de nuevo para la puerta.

—¡E-Espera!– Le gritó arrodillándose en el suelo.— ¡P-por favor!¡De-jame ir!– Le pidió sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

La pelirrosa en ningún momento la miró.— Lo siento, yo sólo sigo ordenes.

—¿¡Dónde está!?– Gritó furiosa, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, más por la impotencia que por miedo, cuando la chica ya estaba en el humbral de la puerta.

Sakura volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.—¿De quién hablas?

—¡Del pervertido!— Sintió sus mejillas arder al decir esas palabras, pero no se arrepintió.—¡El rubio!¡Al que le dicen jefe!

La pelirrosa levantó una ceja y de un momento a otro empezó a reír a todo pulmón. Pero no le contestó y cerró la puerta, Hinata se mordió el labio con fuerza y entre la risa que seguía escuchando del otro lado, también pudo escuchar la traba cerrarse. Se dejó caer sentada al suelo y volvió a mirarse las muñecas e intentó desatarselas con los dientes.

Saldría de allí cueste lo que cueste.

 **0**

Naruto terminó de ponerse la pomada para las heridas que le había regalado Tsunade y gruñó nuevamente. Nunca la había usado, nunca la había necesitado, ahora entendía porque sus hombres se reían cuando lo habían visto. La pomada hizo efecto inmediato y la irritación despareció en un parpadeó.

Él se curaba de una manera casi inmediata, por eso le pareció extraño que el golpe de la delgada chica le hubiera afectado tanto en el rostro. Recordó las veces que lo había golpeado en el pecho y se sacó el chaleco y desabrocho la camisa para dejar el trabajado abdomen al descubierto. Las mismas marcas aparecían en su pecho y arrugo el ceño al no entender lo que sucedía, pero aún así se colocó la pomada. Apenas la extraña sustancia toco su piel, salió vapores y sintió una quemazón sobre la piel. Solo duraron unos segundos, pero se asustó, levantándose de su asiento y volviendo a mirar su pecho que no tenía ni una marca.

 ** _"Tsuki..."_**

Naruto volvió a mirarse al espejo, en el se reflejaba un muchacho igual a él, con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran rasgados y rojos. Con sus marcas de la mejilla más marcadas y unos afilados colmillos sobresalían de su sonrisa tenebrosa.

—¿A qué te refieres Kurama?– Se preguntó a su propio reflejo.

 ** _—La familia Tsuki es la única que pueden hacernos estás marcas...–_** Le contestó y en un parpadeo, el reflejo volvió a ser él mismo.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación, sin abrocharse la camisa, buscando unos papeles que sabía que tenía guardados. Buscó en el escritorio y la pequeña biblioteca, se paró unos momentos a pensar, apoyando su dedo índice en la pera. Sabía que había escuchado ese apellido, pero no recordaba dónde.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta lo hicieron voltearse al tiempo que la puerta se abría. Sakura asomó la cabeza y sonrió, Naruto la miró curioso hasta que ella bajó la mirada a su torso y alzó una ceja. El rubio sintió sus mejillas arder, mientras se abrochaba rápidamente la camisa. Sakura era como una hermana para él, ella era huerfana, igual que el rubio y habían vagado por las calles, protegiéndose el uno al otro. Hasta que Jiraiya lo encontró y lo tomó como hijo, llevó a Sakura a la casa de una de sus amigas, Tsunade, y ella crío a la pelirrosa. Cuando crecieron, ambos se juntaron con varias personas más y comenzaron a trabajar para sus padrinos. Naruto se había especializado en la batalla, la escritura y lectura, Sakura también lo había hecho, pero ella estaba más instruida en la medicina y eso era muy práctico para los atracos si alguien era lastimado.

—¿Qué pasa?– Le preguntó rápidamente.

—La chica, Hinata. Despertó.– Contestó ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

— Bien. ¿Le haz dado la comida?— Él empezó a buscar los papeles de nuevo.

—Si, pero no creo que coma...

— Esta bien.

Sakura frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que no le prestaba atención.

— También te a llamado pervertido...– Lo probó.

—Ah, que bueno.— Naruto se había sentado en la silla del escritorio mientras hojeaba una carpeta.

—La he dicho que la prepararé para traerla a tus aposentos esta noche.– Siguió Sakura mientras se acercaba al rubio.

—Oh, si. Me parece bien.

A la pelirrosa se le resaltó una vena en la frente y sin poder evitarlo, golpeó en la cabeza con el puño al rubio.

—¡Ite!¡Sakura-Chan!¿Por qué hiciste eso?¡Demonios!– Se quejó mientras la miraba con los ojos vidriosos por el dolor.

—¡Préstame atención idiota!– Le reclamó ella.

—¡Está bien dattebayo!– Dijo extendiendo las manos en forma de tregua.

Sakura se sentó del otro lado del escritorio y lo miró con una expresión que él no fue capaz de identificar.

—¿Qué buscabas?– Le preguntó cambiando el tema.

— Información.

—¡Oh genio!– Dijo en forma irónica.— Obvio que buscáis información. Pero ¿De qué?

—Oh...– Naruto se rascó la nuca y sonrió algo nervioso, Sakura era la única persona en la que podía confiarle cualquier cosa. —¿Haz escuchado de la familia Tsuki?

La pelirrosa abrió levente sus verdes ojos y cambio su expresión a una más seria.

— Sí, ¿Por qué buscabas información de ellos?

—Necesito... Información.— No sabía cómo explicar lo que había pasado. —¿Qué sabes de ellos?

— Se que está extinto. Pertenecían a las tierras de la noche, de allí su apellido. La última princesa Hana Tsuki, se casó a escondidas de sus padres y fue desterrada.

Naruto se rascó la barbilla, pensando en qué tenía que ver eso con que pudiera dañarlo.

—Pero... Ellos tenían algún... ¿Poder?– Preguntó algo temeroso.

Sakura lo pensó unos segundos y luego contestó.

—Dicen... que con sus manos hacían hechicería. Podían matar con un rasguño o curar la peor enfermedad con el toque de sus dedos. Pero era una leyenda en teoría, ni siquiera Tsunade vió a algún Tsuki.

Naruto se levantó del asiento y empezó a caminar de una lado hacía otro.

¿Era posible que Hinata Hyūga sea la hija de la princesa Hana?

¿Qué la princesa Hana halla muerto en la ahoguera por culpa de Otsutsuki?

Y si era verdad que tenía esos poderes. ¿Por qué no se defendió de sus agresores?

Muchas preguntas empezaron a formularse en su cabeza, si eso fuera verdad Hinata era una bruja y estaba llendo a su sentencia de muerte más que a su casamiento.

¿Por qué ella había aceptado ese acuerdo?

¿Esperaba morir por el cobarde de su padre?

Apretó los puños al detenerse y observó a Sakura que lo miraba confundida.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto?

—Sakura-Chan.– Exclamó al apoyar sus manos en el escritorio frente a la pelirrosa.— Creo que Hinata es una Tsuki ttebayo ¡Dime que no le has desatado las manos!

La oji jade alzó ambas cejas y negó con la cabeza. Naruto respiró más tranquilo.

— Nadie puede subir a los aposentos de la chica Sakura-Chan. Sólo tú, el Teme y yo podemos subir.— Le ordenó mientras caminaba a la salida.

La pelirrosa subió ambas cejas mientras lo miraba irse.—¿Por qué?

—Porque sólo nosotros aguantaremos su poder.– Dijo al abrir la puerta.

 **0**

Hinata se tocó con el dedo índice la muñeca de la mano contraría concentrándose. Murmuró las palabras que le había enseñado su madre cuando debía curar y un vapor se levantó mientras el profundo rasguño se cerraba, sin dejar ninguna cicatriz. Hinata no entendía de que estaba hecho ese lazo, pero era irrompible y es que lo intentaba de todas las formas y no lograba ni rajarlo.

Suspiró, desinflando todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, miró de reojo la bandeja que había dejado la pelirrosa hacía más de dos horas. La comida estaba intacta y helada, igual ella no tenía apetito, tenía completamente cerrado el estómago. La noche ya estaba entrada y por la ventana se infiltraba un viento que congelaba los huesos. Se encogió, pero estaba congelada, su capa la había perdido en la huída y no tenía ni siquiera una cobija.

Se levantó y camino hacia la ventana, se asomó en está, tenía muchos metros de altura y no había rejas, como en su antigua habitación. Vio, abajo, una enorme fogata, con muchos hombre, no podía apreciar que era lo que estaban haciendo, pero de seguro estaban bebiendo y divirtiéndose. Apoyó sus brazos en la piedra y se inclinó un poco más, si era una noche fría, pero aunque fuera paradójico, se sentía libre cuando el viento golpeaba en su rostro. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, imaginandose en cualquier lugar, menos en ese. Se inclinó un poco más, logrando que sus pies quedarán en el aire, pero la sensación era tan buena que no tenía miedo de caer.

—¡¡Mierda!!¿¡¡Qué haces niña loca!!?

Abrió los ojos asombrados al sentir que un brazo se pasaba por su cintura y la apartaba de la ventana en un rápido y violento movimiento.

—¿¡Pretendes matarte!?

Hinata parpadeó, mientras el hombre que le gritaba la sacudía de adelante hacia atrás. Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, se encontró con unos zafiros que la miraban furiosos. Ella se apartó bruscamente y lo miró de mala manera.

—No pretendía matarme, si es que eso le preocupa.– Le dijo irónica e internamente se sorprendió de no tenerle miedo a ese hombre que era inmune a su poder.

El rubio se pasó la mano por los cabellos, peinandolos hacia atrás, mientras una mano la tenía en la cadera y suspiraba.

—Debes tener cuidado.— La reprendió, como si fuera una niña, mientras señalabala ventana.— Llegas a caer y nada te salvará.

Hinata frunció el labio en un mohin y desvío la cara a un costado, alzando la barbilla.

—¡No soy una niña para que me diga que tengo que hacer!– Le dijo ofendida.

—¿En serio?

Hinata lo miró mas enojada aún y sintió unas tremendas ganas de matarlo cuando vió en éste una ceja levantada en símbolo de incredulidad.

—¡S-soy una mujer!

La media sonrisa que se poso en los labios del rubio después de unos segundos de que esas palabras salieran de su boca, hizo que sus rodillas temblaran.

— Pues..– Dijo arrastrando las palabras.— Demuestralo, Hi-na-ta.

La ojiperla lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿C-cómo sa-sabe mi nombre?

El rubio dió una carcajada, mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos.

—¿Crees que tomaría en rehén a alguien que no conozco? Hinata Hyūga, hija del noble Hiashi y prometida de Toneri Otsutsuki

Hinata resopló molesta al escuchar el nombre de su "prometido" y cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza, lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué?– Le preguntó el rubio al darse cuenta del cambio en su semblante.

La oji perla lo miró perspicaz y sonrió de lado, ahora era él el que la miraba confundido. Hinata sólo en ese momento se dió cuenta que está era la mejor oportunidad de librarse del matrimonio con Toneri. Se dió media vuelta, dándole la espalda al rubio y sonrió radiante.

¡Claro que sí! ¡Era una excelente idea!

Así retrasaría unas cuantas semanas el matrimonio y si tenía suerte, podía hacer creer al duque que había muerto...

Si es que no la mataban de verdad. Cuando esa repentina idea cruzó por su cabeza, se volvió para mirar al rubio por encima del hombro, que seguía igual.

—¿Pre-tenden m-matarme?– No pudo evitar tartamudear al sentir pavor por ese fin.

El rubio alzó ambas cejas con asombró, tal vez porque la pregunta fue muy directa.

—¡No! Esa no es mi idea ttebayo.— Se apresuró a aclarar.

Hinata se lo quedó mirando unos momentos, buscando la verdad en los azules ojos. Ella pudo apreciar la sinceridad de sus palabras, aunque sin darse cuenta se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca y se mordió la uña. Era un viejo hábito que hacía cuando meditaba, claro que al tener ambas muñecas atadas, la otra mano colgaba por debajo.

Estaba tan concentrada en los zafiros, que se percató cuando el rubio bajó la mirada a sus labios por su acción. Le pareció ver que pasaba saliva con dificultad, pero se dijo que podía ser su imaginación.

—¡Bien!– Dijo al soltar su uña y voltearse por completo para quedar frente a frente al rubio. Extendió las muñecas a su dirección.—Puede soltarme.

El rubio la miró con las cejas en una extraña posición de no entender lo que decía.

—¿Por qué lo haría?– Le dijo encogiéndose de hombres y escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del camperon que llegaba hasta las rodillas negro.

Hinata abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que bajaba los brazos, casi sintiéndose ofendida, pero sabía que era normal que él desconfiara ya que ella hasta ahora no se había mostrado dócil. Volvió a cerrar la boca, haciendo que sus labios quedarán en una línea recta. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero quién le aseguraba que ese hombre no le haría daño. El rubio la seguía mirando con la misma expresión y ella suspiró.

—D-de acuerdo... L-Lo s-siento..– Susurró muy bajo mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

—¿Eh?

Hinata levantó la mirada, tímidamente, poniendo una carita de cachorrito mojado, que le salió inconscientemente.

—Me di-disculpo por golpearlo señor.– Dijo de verdad arrepentida.

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esas palabras, pero no movió ningún otro músculo.

— Se-Seré una buena rehén.– Le dijo extendiendo nuevamente las manos.—¿P-por favor?

Hinata lo miró expectante y con súplica en sus ojos. El rubio bajo la mirada a sus muñecas y luego volvió a su rostro entrecerrando los ojos

—¿Por qué?– Le preguntó él.

Hinata respiró hondo y sintió sus mejillas arder al tener que decirle cuál era su razón.

—Y-yo...– Se mordió el labio mientras miraba los pies del rubio.— No q-quiero...no quiero casarme.– Volvió a mirarlo temerosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El rubio la estuvo observando unos minutos, tomó mucho aire y lo solto de golpe.

—De acuerdo.– Le dijo agarrando sus muñecas y sacando una daga de la parte delantera de su cinturon. Con ella cortó el lazo y la soltó.

Hinata se frotó ambas muñecas y miró con una leve sonrisa al rubio.

—¿Pu-edo hacerle u-una pregunta?— El rubio por toda respuesta asintió.—¿Cu-ál es su n-nombre?— No entendía por qué tartamudeaba tanto.

— Naruto. – Le dijo mientras guardaba el lazo en su cinturón.

—Muchas gracias Naruto-San.– Dijo con una leve reverencia.

 **0**

Naruto miraba el techo de su habitación, sin poder consiliar el sueño. Rememorando los gestos de Hinata una y otra vez en su cabeza. Por un momento creyó que ella lo atacaría una vez que estuviera liberada. Pero la chica era más inteligente de lo que pensaba, obviamente le iba a costar mucho pelear con alguien con la contextura del rubio. Además estaban todos sus hombres abajo, y no iba a poder escapar por más que ella fuera una Tsuki.

Se removió en el colchón y se puso de lado, seguía inquieto por no saber si había hecho bien.

 **Flash Back**

 _—Muchas gracias Naruto-San._

 _Naruto observó sin que le pudieran salir palabras de su boca, mientras la chica seguía inclinada frente a él. Se sintió bastante incómodo y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, se volteó para que la chica no se diera cuenta de su incomodidad._

 _—No es necesario que me digas San. Después de todo yo te secuestre, no es necesario los modales.— Caminó por la habitación, mientras ella se quedaba quieta en su lugar. Entonces se percató de la bandeja que estaba completamente intacta.—¿No haz comido?– Le pregunto girandose a ella._

 _Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo y negó con la cabeza._

 _—¿No te gusta el estofado?– Le preguntó escéptico, si bien Sakura no era la mejor en la cocina, el estofado era lo que mejor hacía._

 _Ella volvió a negar.— No es eso. No te-tengo hambre.— Susurró._

 _—Hpm– Él también negó y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida._

 _—Di-disculpe...— Naruto se detuvo mientras pasaba cerca de ella, antes que la mano de Hinata tocara su brazo._

 _Pero ella antes de tener contacto con su ropa, apartó los dedos como si le quemará. Naruto la miró con curiosidad._

 _—L-la gente que iba c-conmigo... E-ellos..._

 _— Mis ordenes eran secuestrarte, nada más. Lo que hayan hecho con los demás no es de mi incumbencia._

 _Naruto vió como los perlados ojos se ponían vidriosos y apenas una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, ella se lo limpió. Le hubiera gustado ayudarla con eso, pero su corazón no podía ablandarse con la niña que tenía al frente._

 _—¿No traeras problemas?– En cambio, le preguntó eso._

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza, ocultando los ojos en la sombra de su flequillo. No supo que más decir y se quedó un rato mirándola, la chica temblaba, suponía que era porque estaba llorando, pero una ráfaga helada se introdujo por la ventana y se percató que ella no traía otra cosa más que el vestido._

 _—Le diré a Sakura-Chan que te traiga un par de cosas de tu cofre dattebayo, también unas cobijas por el frío. ¡Esta habitación es un témpano!— Bromeó queriendo que Hinata volviera a mirarlo, pero ella sólo se abrazó con los brazos y volvió a asentir sin despegar sus ojos del suelo._

 _Naruto empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y se detuvo cuando la abrió. Se volteó a ella nuevamente y la oji perla le daba la espalda. Soltando aire retenido, que ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía, salió de la habitación y cerró._

 **Fin Flash Back**

Naruto volvió a ponerse boca arriba y colocó su antebrazo en la frente. Siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

—¡Adelante!— Gritó mientras se sentaba en la cama de un tirón.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y un hombre encapuchado entró y cerró, quedándose quieto en el lugar. Naruto ladeó la cabeza, observándolo, sin saber quién era hasta que éste se sacó la capa. Un hombre alto, con la tez pálida, ojos negros igual que su cabello le sonreía con superioridad.

—¿Sigues durmiendo Dobe?– Preguntó con la voz profunda.

—¡Sasuke!— Lo saludo con una gran sonrisa y levantándose de la cama.—¿Cuando has llegado Teme?– Le preguntó mientras se ponía el calzado.

El azabache se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta el escritorio, sentándose en el asiento y subiendo los pies, sin importarle si arrugaba un par de papeles.

—Hace unos minutos.— Naruto lo miró con reproche mientras se lavaba la cara. —¿Cómo te fue con el secuestro?– Le preguntó con tono desinteresado, mientras tomaba un papel de la mesa, a un costado de sus pies y lo hojeaba.

—¡Bien dattebayo!– Le dijo el rubio para después secarse el rostro, una vez que tiró la tela a un lado, se acercó al escritorio y se sentó allí.— La chica está en la torre.— Señaló con el pulgar a su espalda y luego empujó los pies de Sasuke, para que los apartará.

—Oh, ¿Ningún contratiempo?— Bajó los pies, pero no apartó la mirada del papel.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?– Le reprochó mientras alisaba los papeles que el azabache arruino.

—Tch..– Sasuke chasqueo la lengua al tiempo se erguia y soltaba el papel en la mesa.— No diría que eres muy eficaz después del atraco en el pais de la Ola.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, mientras mataba con la mirada al azabche y por toda respuesta Sasuke sonrió de lado. Ese era el pasatiempo preferido del azabche, molestar al rubio hasta artarlo. Pero Naruto sabía cómo devolverle el golpe.

—¿Ya has visto a Sakura-Chan?

La sonrisa del azabache desapareció, mientras esta hacia acto de presencia en el rostro del rubio, que estaba cruzado de brazos aún apoyado en el escritorio.

—No jodas desde temprano.– Le advirtió señalandolo con el dedo índice.

Naruto carcajeo feliz, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se dedicó a arreglar más papeles, mientras el azabache se sacaba las espadas y la capa de viaje.

—Por cierto...— Susurró Sasuke, logrando que el oji azul levantará la mirada.—¿Dónde está?– Preguntó dándole la espalda.

Naruto sonrió de lado antes de responder.— En la torre, ¿Dónde más? Es la única chica que tengo, ya que te llevaste a Ino y Karin.— Le reclamó algo molestó.

— Necesitaba localizar a alguien y buscar información. Ellas son las mejores o ¿te olvidas?– Le contesto igaul de molestó.

Naruto suspiro—¿Lo has encontrado?

—Si. – Dijo mientras se sacaba una sucia camisa blanca.

Naruto iba a pedirle más información cuando se escuchó un grito desde afuera. Ambos se miraron preocupados ya que fue de mujer y salieron corriendo hacia la torre. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de la torre, el rubio miró a un costado y se dió cuenta que Sakura venía corriendo a su dirección. Eso quería decir que la mujer que gritaba era Hinata y por los alaridos, estaba demasiado asustada, ya que gritaba desesperada. Comenzó a subir las escaleras de a tres, seguido por ambos amigos y cuando más cerca estaba de la puerta mas fuerte se escuchaban los gritos. Ni siquiera notó que la puerta estaba cerrada con la traba desde afuera, pero igualmente la abrió, esperando encontrar a alguien más junto con la oji perla.

—¡¡Hinata!!– Gritó al entrar como un torbellino, con la daga en la mano.

Frunció el entrecejo y ladeo el rostro al verla sobre la cama, con lo que parecía ser un zapato en las manos. Ella lo miró llena de terror en sus ojos y señaló al suelo, al lado de la bandeja de la comida de la noche. Tres enormes ratas estaban comiendo lo que ella había rechazado la noche anterior.

—¿¡Qué sucede!?– Justo en ese momento entraron Sakura y Sasuke, éste último ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que llevaba el torso desnudo.

Naruto ya había guardado la daga y miró a sus dos amigos que tenían la misma expresión que cuando él llegó.

—¡¡¡¡RATAAAAS!!!!— Grito con todas sus fuerzas Hinata.

Los tres la miraron con incredulidad, casi sintiendo como una gota corría por sus nucas.

Al aprecer, la oji perla, les tenía pavor.

 **0**

 **Notas: Hello!!! Chicos y chicas, muchas gracias por su apoyo con los favoritos y los que lo siguen. No saben lo feliz que me ponen.**

 **Muy bien ahora a los Rewei...**

 **Shion145: Hola querido Shion!!! Gracias por leer otra de mis historias!! XD La verdad es que yo pienso lo mismo que tú con respecto a las pelotas de Hiashi, jaja, pero bueno la historia tiene que ser así. Yo también deseo que Hinata aprenda de éste muchacho. Tal vez así sea. :D Ojalá te haya gustado éste capítulo.**

 **Guest: Hola señor/rita anónimo!! jeje muchas gracias por tus ánimos!! Espero que puedas leerlo!!**

 **Una vez más**

 **Gracias!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	3. Confundida

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Cuando era una adolescente, leí una de mis primeras novelas que me enamore completamente de la historia. La verdad es que por problemas la perdí y (aunque paresca una broma) no recuerdo el nombre de la autora, ni de la novela en sí :'( . No pude encontrarla aún tampoco, pero bueno... Ésta historia esta basada en ella, en partes... Recuerdo el comienzo y el final y parte del desarrollo. Entonces por eso decidí agregarle unas cuantas cosas.**

 **Si alguien reconoce el concepto de la historia no me podrían decir ¿cómo se llama? Le estaría eternamente agradecida...**

 **Notas: En la novela, en la cual me base para la idea, no tiene nada de fantasía. Esa parte la agregué yo ya que no me acordaba el motivo del secuestro :P ( Detalles, detalles hahaha)**

 **Héroe**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _Confundida_**

Hinata apoyó su codo en la piedra y su barbilla en la palma de su mano, mirando hacia el horizonte. Ciertamente era el tercer día de su secuestro y no estaba demás decir que estaba sumamente aburrida. La única persona que había subido desde la mañana donde gritó por las ratas fue Sakura. Ni Naruto había ido a hablar con ella. Hinata aún no entendía por qué la habían secuestrado, la pelirrosa no hablaba de esas cosas con ella. Sakura le preguntaba de su vida o de cosas triviales.

Miró hacia abajo y todos se movían de un lada hacia otro, claramente cada uno tenía cosas asignadas para hacer. La oji perla se sentía enjaulada, no sabía que hacer y no tenía nada que poder hacer. La habitación sólo tenía una cama y nada más, le había pedido a Sakura sus libros, para mantenerse ocupada en algo, pero la pelirrosa le dijo que estaban confiscados por Naruto. Quiso hablar con él, pero ella le dijo que había tenido que salir por otro trabajo. Le había suplicado poder salir, aunque sea para meterse a un río cercano, pero solo le trajo unos baldes con agua para bañarse.

Volvió a suspirar con el semblante decaído, tal vez estaba encerrada, pero no la trataban mal. Además si hubiera seguido con el viaje estaría por llegar a Hiden, con el hombre que no conocía pero igualmente odiaba.

—¿Qué estará haciendo?– Preguntó al aire pensando en el rubio.

 **0**

Un hombre de pelo gris e impecable camisa blanca, con pantalones negros y capa de la mejor tela negra caminó hacía su pura sangre blanco. Se subió con la ayuda de uno de sus sirvientes y miró a su guardia, que consistía en tres hombres, también en caballos. Les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran y empezaron a galopar a dirección del pueblo.

Su prometida Hinata llegaba ese día y tenía muchas ansias de poder verla. Se decía que tenía una belleza descomunal, era educada y lista, todo un trofeo para un hombre de su título. Además al casarse con ella, el día que su suegro muriera tendría la mitad del pais del fuego bajo sus órdenes. No podía estar más ansioso de ver a la pequeña Hinata Hyūga.

El viento ondeaba un par de mechones que tenía largos de su cabello y su pura sangre jadeaba con fuerza. Toneri pudo apreciar que a un costado del camino caminaba una campesina con un canasto de panes, aminoro la carrera de su caballo y sonrió para sus adentros. Vio las ropas marrones y algo andrajosas de la chica, abundantes pechos no podían esconderse en el escote del vestido, tampoco la pequeña cintura y la redondes de las caderas. El hecho de estar comprometido, no le quitaba el derecho de disfrutar de la compañía de otra mujeres que estuvieran dispuestas a complacerlo.

Peinó su cabello hacia atrás con una de sus manos y sonrió galante a la campesina de cabellos rojos. La chica prácticamente quedó hipnotizada con sus ojos grises y los rasgos finos del hombre. Cuando él detuvo el caballo, bajo justo frente a ella y tomó un pan, mordiendolo sin apartar los ojos de los miel de la muchacha. Los mastico despacio, saboreando el gusto del pan recien horneado mientras la chica empezaba a respirar con dificultad. Con su lengua se sacó una miga que había quedado en la comisura del labio y sonrió al ver el tremendo sonrojo que se instaló en la jovencita.

— Está sabroso pequeña.— Le dijo con la voz ronca.

—Gra-gracias..— Susurró ella sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, como si hubiera quedado hechizada.

Toneri sonrió de lado y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a un lado y ella sólo asintió, sin siquiera parpadear. Unos de sus guardias se acercó, mientras el peli gris tomaba una mano de la chica y la besaba en el dorso, sin perder la conección con sus pupilas. La pelirroja apenas sentir el contacto con sus labios, la canasta llena de pan se le cayó al suelo. Toneri la guío con la mano hasta apoyarla en la mano de su guardia y éste la ayudó a que suba al caballo.

— Llévala al castillo.— Le dijo al hombre, pero no dejaba de ver los ojos color miel.

—Si, duque.– Contestó éste.

El guardia maniobro para que el caballo volviera en sus pasos y una vez que la chica perdió contacto con los ojos grises se desmayó. Toneri sonrió de lado mientras tiraba el pan a un lado, no estaba nada mal divertirse un poco antes del casamiento...

 **0**

Sakura se acercaba al centro del patio con sus ropas de entrenamiento. Podía escuchar que varios ya estaban con las espadas y se acercó a un azabache que caminaba entre los hombres, observándolos. El lugar de entrenamiento estaba entre el castillo y la torre donde se encontraba la rehén, subió la mirada a la única ventana de ese lugar y sonrió algo decaída al ver a la chica mirando hacia abajo.

La pelirrosa bajó la mirada y la conectó con la de Sasuke, que justo en ese momento la vio llegar. Ella sonrió de esa manera que sólo una mujer enamorada podía hacerlo y terminó de dar los pasos hasta llegar a su lado.

—Hola Sasuke-Kun.– Lo saludó ella, el azabache sólo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

La pelirrosa estaba acostumbrada a las pocas palabras del hombre y era uno de los motivos por lo cual estaba tan enamorada de él. Sasuke era misterioso, inteligente y valiente, un espécimen raro y único para ella. No le importaba si hablaban mucho, ella sólo quería estar a su lado, era capaz de dar su vida por él, aunque todavía no había tenido oportunidad de decírselo.

Sakura también comenzó a mirar a sus camaradas entrenando. Pero volvió a mirar hacia arriba, sintiendo pena por la chica encerrada y suspiró pesadamente sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—¿Qué sucede?– la voz de Sasuke le hizo mirarlo y sintió sus mejillas arder porque él la estuviera mirando algo extrañado.

—Nada..– Dijo, pero volvió a mirar la ventana sin poder disimular la lastima.

—Hmp. Te da pena la chica.– Susurró el azabache volviendo la mirada a los que entrenaban con las espadas.

—Creo que si estuviera en su lugar estaría volviéndome loca encerrada allí.

— Órdenes, son órdenes.– Dijo él metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

Sakura sonrió algo pesadamente y volvió a suspirar.— No entiendo por qué Naruto no permite que baje, es tan delgada que tal vez no pueda dañar a nadie..— Pensó en voz alta.

Sasuke elevó una ceja al escucharla, estuvo unos minutos en silencio hasta que chasqueo la lengua.— Si quieres puedo bajarla.

La pelirrosa abrió grande los ojos verdes al verlo y luego sonrió radeante.—¿Harías eso?– Le preguntó emocionada, con las manos juntas en el pecho.

—Yo soy el que está al mando si no está Naruto... y no lo veo por aquí¿Y tú?– Casi una imperceptible sonrisa mostró el azabache.

—Gracias Sasuke-Kun.

 **0**

Naruto estaba agazapado en unos arbustos, varios de sus hombres estaban hubicados en los lugares que ya habían arreglado. Agudizó el oido y escuchó el ruido de las ruedas de la carreta que debían asaltar. Se movió sigiloso, para acercarse al camino.

Si bien él trabajaba para Jiraiya, tenía algunos extra, aunque estos era para ayudar a los campesinos que iban a pedirle auxilió. Esta vez se trataba de un pueblo cercano que habían llegado a ellos para decirle que un recaudador del Hokage les había cobrado el doble de lo que tenía que ser. Su trabajo era simple, de volver lo que le habían robado a los campesinos.

¿Él que recibía a cambio?

Nada en realidad, sólo las sonrisas de pequeños y el agradecimiento de sus padres. Además sentía que debía hacer algo bueno después de tantas cosas malas que había hecho en sus cortos 25 años de vida. Era un ladrón, después de todo. Sus hombres eran lo mismo que él, pero dentro de todo tenían principios que no se podían romper. Nunca se hacía daño a una mujer ni niño ni ancianos, no se robaba a los pobres, no se mataba sin que su vida dependiera de ello. Jiraiya le enseño a mostrar compasión a los desamparados y siempre que podía ayudaba a los necesitados.

El ruido de la carreta y caballos se hizo más fuerte y sus ojos se rasgaron, dejaron de ser azules para transformarse en rojos sangre y sonrió mostrando los colmillos que tanto lo identificaban en las luchas. Kurama hizo acto de presencia, El Kyubi vivía en su interior, la mítica criatura, el zorro de nueve colas estaba sellada en él. Su maestro se había dado cuenta y le ayudó a controlarlo, ahora eran buenos amigos y Kurama trabajaba junto con él para robar. Sus sentidos se intesificaban cada vez que Kurama se fusionaba con él. Aunque el zorro tenía una sed de sangre que al principio lo asustó, ahora éste ya había olvidado las cosas que antigüos portadores y humanos intentaron hacerle.

Sabía que en cualquier momento la carreta doblaría en la curva donde él estaba, se colocó la capucha y se puso en medio del camino. Su mano estaba en la empuñadura de su espada, escondida por la capa negra y mantenía gacha la cabeza, de forma que no podía verse nada de su rostro. Los caballos se detuvieron y Naruto seguía en su lugar, sin siquiera inmutarse porque los animales hayan parado a unos pocos metros de él.

—¡Muévete del camino idiota!– Gritó el recaudador, sentado todavía en la carreta.

Naruto elevó un poco el rostro para ver al desgraciado que había robado a unos campesinos. El pelo de un celeste claro, ojos pequeños y marrones, los que le pidieron ayuda dijeron que se llamaba Mizuki. Naruto se sacó la capucha, mostrando sus rasgos mezclados con los de Kurama, con una sonrisa que le helo la sangre al oji marrón. La mueca de terror no se hizo esperar en el hombre que empezó a temblar al ver los ojos. Era conocido en todo el continente, el hombre zorro que robaba y mataba a sangre fría.

—K-Kyubi...– Susurró el peliceleste, tragando con difucultad.

—A llegado la hora de tu juicio, Mizuki.– Dijo el rubio con la voz mezclada con la de Kurama, que le daba un aspecto tenebroso.

Ni bien dijo esas palabras, cinco hombres saltaron de distintos árboles, rodeando la carreta. Mientras Naruto se saca la capa por completo, para mostrar la imponente espada que desfundo, cortando el aire con el filo.

 **0**

Hinata era llevada del brazo por un imponente hombre que no conocía. Éste no le había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había entrado en sus aposentos. Sólo le había atado las muñecas y ahora la empujaba para que bajara por las escaleras junto a él. Hinata temblaba por el hecho que Naruto no se encontraba allí, ella sabía que el rubio no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, por más que resultará contrario ya que él la había secuestrado y por su culpa se encontraba en esa situación.

Llegó a la puerta de la torre y el hombre la siguió jalando para que lo siguiera, si bien ella podía noquearlo con facilidad, la oji perla había prometido no dar problemas. Pero no dudaría en hacerlo si querían propasarse con ella. La fuerte luz del sol le golpeo el rostro, teniendo que entrecerrar la mirada y por instinto se llevó ambas manos a los ojos. El azabache siguió arrastrándola y ella tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz solar. El ruido de las espadas no se hizo esperar, se sacó las manos de los ojos y los abrió sorprendida al ver que los hombres peleaban unos contra otros. Por estar tan concentrada mirando las fieras miradas de ellos en el entrenamiento casi cae, agradeció que el azabache la tuviera bien agarrada porque o sino hubiera termina con la cara en el suelo. El hombre gruñó por su torpeza y ella se sonrojó por ser tan descuidada.

Con un movimiento brusco la sentó en una banca no muy lejos, no le dijo nada, pero le mandó una mirada amenazante, provocando que Hinata tragara con dificultad y asintiera a la orden muda. Él comenzó a caminar y la oji perla vió la ancha espalda alejarse, apretó los puños en su regazo y comenzó a observar el lugar con la mirada cohibida. Algunos hombres la miraban con curiosidad y pudo apreciar que también había mujeres, algunas la miraban con una sonrisa pero había una pelirroja con lentes que la mataba con la mirada. La oji perla no era altanera, pero algo que le había enseñado su padre era que no debía dejar que nadie la rebajará con la mirada, así que se la sostuvo, alzando un poco la barbilla.

—Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?

Tuvo que cortar la lucha cuando Sakura se sentó a su lado, con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

—Hola Sakura-San.– Sonrió, queriendo ser amable.

La pelirrosa bajó la mirada a las muñecas de la oji perla y luego la miró con algo de culpa. Hinata se percató de ello y sonrió más para que la chica no se preocupara, después de todo Sakura era muy buena con ella.

—No se preocupe.– Le dijo levantando las manos.— Comprendo perfectamente.

—Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me trates de usted, Hinata. Me haces sentir vieja y no tenemos mucha diferencia de edad.— Le dijo aparentando molestia.

La oji perla se percató que Sakura estaba vestida diferente, ya no llevaba vestidos coloridos, ni el pelo suelto. Ahora tenía pantalones como los hombres y una camisa, pero a su medida. Podría hacerse pasar por un hombre, ya que no tenía mucho busto, pero sus rasgos perfectos y de femenina no pasaban desapercibidos, además del color rosa de su cabello que llevaba en una trenza cocida. La pelirrosa notó su escrutinio y sonrió.

—Es día de entrenamiento.— Le explicó. — Hasta las mujeres lo hacemos.— Le contó orgullosa.

Hinata desvío la mirada a las distintas mujeres del lugar, todas llevaban la misma vestimenta que Sakura y cada una llevaba distintas armas. Había una rubia, que tenía medidas bastante desarrolladas y ojos celestes, ella llevaba dos sables y practicaba con un chico pálido de cabellos negros, que tenía una sonrisa algo extraña. La pelirroja que al principio la miraba mal, tenía unas cadenas doradas y practicaba con un muchacho con el pelo celeste y una enorme espada. No pudo distinguir a otras mujeres entre tantos hombres y miró a Sakura curiosa, buscando su arma de entrenamiento. Ella pareció percatarse de su mirada y levantó una mano acomodándose unos guantes negros de cuero.

— Ésta es mi mejor arma.

Hinata elevó las cejas, ¿Será que era parecida a ella y podía lastimar con sus manos? Se lo iba a preguntar, pero el azabache volvió a aprecer llamando la atención de ambas.

—Sakura, es tu turno.– Dijo éste mirando a la pelirrosa.

—¡Claro Sasuke-Kun!– El rostro se le iluminó y se irguió del asiento de un salto.— Mira bien Hinata.– Le dijo al voltearse a ella, guiñándole un ojo.

La oji perla la vió caminar un poco más lejos y como todos los que entrenaban paraban sus actividades al ver que la pareja se acercaba al centro. Hinata estaba bastante curiosa, más que nada al saber que mujeres entrenaban a la par de hombres, como si fueran que tenían la misma fuerza. A ella también le hubiera gustado aprender a manejar sus poderes, pero su padre nunca se lo permitió. Era reprendida si es que la enganchaban haciendo algo con sus manos y era encerrada en su habitación.

Observó como Sakura se colocaba con las manos en guardia y Sasuke sacaba la katana que llevaba en la espalda. A primera vista no le parecía justo, el hombre de por sí, era más fuerte que cualquier mujer. Ellos empezaron la pelea y se sorprendió que el azabache diera el primer movimiento arremetiendo contra la chica. Pero la pelirrosa lo esquivó, mientras quería darles puñetazos en el cuerpo.

La pelea se fue alargando y Hinata podía escuchar como cada uno tenía sus porras, ella obviamente en silencio, también alentaba a Sakura. De un momento a otro, la pelirrosa pudo golpear en el rostro a Sasuke y éste voló un par de metros, mientras ella gritaba una palabra que no llegó a entender. Hinata quedó prácticamente con la boca abierta al ver eso y luego como se acercaba un chico de pelo castaño y marcas en la mejillas de triángulos rojos invertidos, alzaba la mano de Sakura dando a entender que había ganado la chica.

La ojiperla no pudo evitar intentar aplaudir también cuando los gritos, de los que le hacían porras a la pelirrosa, estallaron. Sakura fue corriendo a ver cómo se encontraba el azabache y sonrió al ver que ésta se disculaba una y otra vez con él.

Después de todo era verdad que sólo necesitaba sus manos.

Tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

 **0**

Toneri empujó la puerta de esa inmunda taberna con un pie, haciendo un estruendoso ruido, llamando la atención de todos los hombres allí. Su mirada gris decía de todo, menos de que estaba contento. Varios hombres que lo reconocieron se levantaron de golpe y fueron a su encuentro.

El peli gris ya no tenía los rasgos calmados ni felices de poder conocer a su prometida. Había ido al lugar donde ella iba a esperarlo, junto con los guardias que lo protegían y le habían comunicado que ella no había llegado. Cinco hombres le hicieron una reverencia y él se acercó al del medio, apretando más fuerte la fusta que tenía en una de sus manos.

—Mi lord.– Dijo éste, con algo de temor en su tono de voz.

—¿Dónde está?– Preguntó con frialdad al detenerse adelante del moreno.

El hombre se irguió un poco y lo miró a los ojos sin comprender a lo que se refería. Toneri tenso la mandíbula y en un inesperado movimiento, le dió un fustazo en la mejilla del sirviente. La taberna estaba en completo silencio, cada uno de los que estaban allí adentro sabían quien era el peli gris y de su mal temperamento si las cosas no se hacían como él quería. El moreno había caido al suelo por el intenso golpe y Toneri le dió la espalda para hablar a uno de sus guardias.

— Llévatelo.— Le dijo y éste asintió.

Mientras el guardia arrastraba afuera al moreno, que gritaba que le diera una oportuna, Toneri se volteó a los otros cuatro que se habían quedado congelados.

— Tú, – Señaló a uno de los hombres que casi se encoge por el miedo.— serás el nuevo lider. Trae a mi prometida sin un sólo rasguño y más te vale que no se te escape, porque lo pagarás con tu vida.– Cuando terminó de decirle la amenaza, se pudo escuchar desde afuera el filo de la espada que cortaba algo y los gritos desesperados del moreno se callaban.

El pelirrojo trago con dificultad y asintió transpirando frío, ya podía sentir el filo de la espalda en su garganta si es que fallaba.

Toneri salió de ese lugar, donde lo recibió la oscuridad de la noche y desvío la mirada a un costado, para no mirar al hombre que habían decapitado. Sentía su sangre hervir del sólo hecho de pensar que Hinata había escapado. Le había ordenado a ese hombre que vigilará que cuando llegará al pueblo no hiciera ningún movimiento raro. Ahora creía que en algún momento del viaje, ella había escapado para no casarse con él. Toneri no creía que la chica fuera tan tonta, porque sabía que si llegaba a hacer eso, su padre recibiría el castigo por ella.

Sintiéndose un poco más calmado, se subió a su pura sangre y emprendió el camino a su castillo. Allí le esperaba una jovencita virgen con la que podía divertirse todo lo que quisiera. Por lo menos con ello se conformaría por ahora.

 **0**

Naruto galopaba junto con sus cinco hombres por el bosque, acercándose cada vez más a su guarida. La pelea con Mizuki se había alargado un poco, ya que no sabía que tenía alrededor de diez hombres escondidos en la carreta cerrada. Pero no habían sido problema para sus hombres, que estaban gustosos de poder tener un reto.

—¡Oye Naruto!– Lo llamó uno de los chicos que iban a su lado.

El rubio desvío la mirada al chico de pelo castaño oscuro con una coleta y sonrió.

—¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?– Le preguntó.

—¿Sabes cuándo volverá Gaara de la misión que le dió Jiraiya?

Naruto sonrió de lado.—¿Tanto extrañas a Temari?– Carcajeo al ver que el de coleta se coloreaba sus mejillas, apesar de la oscuridad la luna llena les daba buena vista.— Cuando tengamos que movernos, él estará en el otro castillo. De seguro deberá prepara los aposentos para la rehén..

—Hablando de la rehén...– Pensó en voz alta Shikamaru.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Cuando la trajiste hubo un rumor de que ella te había golpeado. ¿Era verdad?

Naruto bufó molesto, Shikamaru no había estado en el día del secuestro ya que había ido a otra misión con Sasuke. Pero estaba seguro que Kiba había dado al chisme a todos.

—Me distraje por unos momentos, pero nada importante.— Le dijo restándole importancia con una mano.

— Sé que eres débiles con las mujeres,– Naruto lo miró mal.— pero no hablandes tu corazón con la rehén. Recuerda que ella no es parte de nosotros...

— Eso ya lo sé.— le interrumpió de manera cortante y espoleo su caballo para avanzar más rápido.

Pasó por dónde un par de hombres estaban escondidos y escuchó la señal que daban a su llegada. Pudo distinguir la torre del castillo y apuró el paso.

El patio del castillo era un alboroto, como todas las noches. Pero cuando se dirigía a la puerta de la torre, aún montando a su garañon, paró en seco al escuchar que alguien decía el nombre de la rehén. Se volteó para ver sobre el hombro y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver a Hinata con una trenza de lado, un vestido lila con su típico cinturón de cuero, pero lo que más lo asombro fue verla sin las cuerdas que debían atarle las muñecas. Estaba sentada, sonriendo y compartiendo la comida con Kiba, que le hablaba como si siempre hubiera sido de los suyos.

Naruto se bajó del caballo, sintiendo una molestia demasiado grande para poder negarla. Le molestaba verla allí, caminó hacia ella con grandes zancadas y sin despegar sus ojos azules del rostro de ella. Se dió cuenta en el momento que ella se percató de su mirada porque lo miró y su sonrisa se borró por completo. Se paró, temerosa, tirando el pedaso de pan que tenía en el regazo y cuando el rubio llegó a ella la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, ante la mirada de todos que lo observaban sin poder comprender qué era lo que pasaba.

 **0**

Hinata sintió su sangre helarse cuando los furiosos zafiros la miraron de arriba a abajo. Apretó los parpados con miedo al sentir el violento agarre en su muñeca y empezó a ser arrastrada, aunque ella no opuso resistencia, sentía que Naruto usaba más fuerza de la necesaria.

Kiba se interpuso en el camino del rubio y aunque Hinata no podía ver su rostro, sabía que debía estar enojado porque apretó más sus dedos en su piel.

— Apártate Kiba.– Le ordenó con la voz tranquila, aunque se notaba que se estaba conteniendo.

—¿Por qué la agarras de ese modo? Ella no ha hecho nada malo. – Intentó defenderla.

—No lo volveré a decir– Le advirtió apretando los dientes.

Kiba miró mal a Naruto y luego vio a Hinata, que se mantenía trás él, sin animarse a levantar la vista. Pero no dijo nada más y se apartó del camino del rubio, Naruto no dijo nada y siguió andando hasta llegar a los apocentos donde ella dormía. El ojiazul la soltó de una manera nada delicada para que cayera en la cama y Hinata al fin pudo verlo a los ojos. Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero para ella estaban rojos y rasgados, aunque cuando volvió a verlos estaban azules como la primera vez que los había visto.

—¿¡No era que no darías problemas!?¿¡No era que serías una buena rehén!?– Le reclamó él, con las finas cejas prácticamente unidas de lo fruncida que estaban.

—¡No he hecho nada malo!– Gritó Hinata al sentir que la culpaba por algo, sin saber el por qué.

—¿¡Qué hacias abajo con mis hombres!?– Exigió saber el rubio, que al parecer tenía muy poca paciencia.

Hinata desvío la mirada a un lado, si él estaba enojado, ella lo estaba más. Ya que la oji perla no había pedido que la bajarán y los demás le pidieron que se quedará a comer con ellos. Con cada uno de las personas que había hablado, nadie le había tratado mal, todos habían sido educados, todos habían sido buenos con ella. Hinata no había dado problemas, no había intentado escapar, no había golpeado a nadie. Entonces no entendía por qué Naruto la trataba de esa forma.

—¡Te estoy hablando ttebayo!¿¡No piensas contestar!?

La oji perla sintió el movimiento del rubio que se acercaba a ella y levantó la vista, mirándolo llena de rencor. Naruto por unos segundos se quedó congelado, justo frente a ella, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño. La siguio, prácticamente, atravesando con la mirada, pero Hinata tampoco la bajo, manteniendo así, una lucha de miradas hostiles. En un rápido movimiento él se agachó, tomando el brazo de ella con su mano y la samarreo un poco.

—¡M-me lastimas!– Le gritó Hinata mientras intentaba sacar la mano del rubio con la suya libre.

—¡Esto..– Le dijo él mientras le apretaba más el brazo— no es nada!

La oji perla sintiéndose arta del trato que le estaba dando el rubio, le golpeó en el pecho con la palma de su mano. Pero, con el fulgor del momento, se había olvidado que él aparentaba ser inmune a sus poderes. Naruto tomó la muñeca de la mano libre de ella y la tiró para atrás, logrando así que quedará acostada boca arriba en la cama y él, encima de la oji perla.

Hinata volvió a sentir su respiración agitada al estar tan cerca del rubio. Sentía como cada pelo de su cuerpo se ponía en punta al notar la mirada oscura y azulada que le dedicaba él, entonces cerró los ojos. Pero su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el aliento de Naruto golpeó contra sus labios. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y cuando lo hizo, notó que el rubio estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Su semblante había cambiado, ya no era uno furioso, más bien parecía ansioso de algo, aunque ella no sabía de qué.

Se humedecio los labios con la lengua al sentirlos resecos y notó cuando Naruto volvió a bajar la mirada a ellos. Entonces ella también miró los finos labios del rubio cuando él se mordio el inferior, sintiendo un pinchazo en la parte baja de la columna, que le provocó arquearse un poco. Cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, su expresión se había aflojado, aunque, la tensión no había bajado ni un gramo.

—¿Qu-Qué ha-haces?– Murmuró Hinata sin animarse a moverse ni un sólo centímetro.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces, como despertando de un sueño y frunció el entrecejo.

—Si vuelves a desobedecerme, lo sabrás...– Le susurró cerca del oido.

Hinata sintió una corriente eléctrica que viajó desde la parte baja de la columna hasta la nuca e inconscientemente se le escapó una exclamación por la boca, aunque sonó más a gemido. Naruto hacía dibujos invisibles con su nariz en el cuello de ella y algo así como un gruñido escapo de él al escucharla.

—No me provoques..– Dijo con la voz ronca y Hinata sintió su aliento caliente en su clavícula.

La oji perla corrió la cara a un lado cuando sintió que podía reaccionar y la risita burlesca de él fue lo que escuchó al cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

—Haz lo que te digo y no pasará nada.— Murmuró acercándose a su orena nuevamente— Desobedece...– Sintió los dientes de él apretar levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.—Y lo sabrás...

Salió encima de la oji perla con un movimiento rápido, casi como si ella quemará y salió de la habitación, cerrando con un portaso y escuchó la traba.

Hinata aún seguía allí, acostada en la cama en, exactamente, la misma posición de antes de que el rubio se fuera. Su respiración se había hecho superfucial y cerró los puños con fuerza al sentirse impotente. Se dió cuenta que había sido una ilusa al pensar que Naruto la protegería de los demás, siendo que él la había apartado de los que de verdad la cuidaban. Abrió los ojos y los sintió llenarse de lágrimas, se colocó en posición fetal, buscando algo de seguridad. Se sintió sola, desahuciada. Quería saber qué había pasado con Kurenai, la necesitaba más que nunca. Porque, por más que Naruto la había amenazado con lo peor que podía hacer un hombre, no le tenía miedo.

Algo le decía que él no sería capaz...

O por lo menos eso quería pensar...

 **0**

 **Notas: Holaaa... Aquí Daiana reportándose señor!! He traido una nueva entrega para que se entretegan! Aquí en buenos aires se largo la lluvia y yo sigo en cama, segundo día, quinto día de dieta :"(, todavía muy lejos para la operación...**

 **Aashh, eso era para el doctor jeje. Bueno ya, aquí un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Neryman117** : Hola! La verdad que él creé que sólo su equipo puede ser "inmune" pero no está seguro. Tal vez pronto sepamos si es verdad... Gracias!! Espero que esté también te haya gustado...

 **Shion145** :Jajaja ¿Por qué le dices a si a Toneri?jaja... Bueno sip, algo loquillas, pero yo creo que va a estar medio difícil la cosa, por lo menos los primeros capítulos.

 **Hinatita** : Hola!! Aquí te traje otro capítulo, espero que te guste.

 **Jonatanantonio** : Holis!!..Bueno por dónde empezar... Muchas gracias por tu comentario, primero y principal. Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, que te pueda divertir y que sea interesante para pasar unos minutos al día jeje. Dattebayo!! Estoy muy feliz XD jeje. Bueno con respecto a Kurenai, tal vez pronto sepamos qué le pasó y si se encontrará pronto con Hinata o no... No quiero spoliar jajaja... Mmm si, para que se mantengan las ganas de seguir leyendo siempre tienen que quedar dudas y de apoco ir resolviendolas y como estamos en el inicio de la historia, van a ver muchas dudas... Espero que de verdad te guste el nuevo capítulo, espero tu opinión.

 **Es muy importante para mi la opinión de todos!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	4. Distracción

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Cuando era una adolescente, leí una de mis primeras novelas que me enamore completamente de la historia. La verdad es que por problemas la perdí y (aunque paresca una broma) no recuerdo el nombre de la autora, ni de la novela en sí :'( . No pude encontrarla aún tampoco, pero bueno... Ésta historia esta basada en ella, en partes... Recuerdo el comienzo y el final y parte del desarrollo. Entonces por eso decidí agregarle unas cuantas cosas.**

 **Si alguien reconoce el concepto de la historia no me podrían decir ¿cómo se llama? Le estaría eternamente agradecida...**

 **Notas: En la novela, en la cual me base para la idea, no tiene nada de fantasía. Esa parte la agregué yo ya que no me acordaba el motivo del secuestro :P ( Detalles, detalles hahaha)**

 ** _Héroe_**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Distracción**

Hinata observó desde la cama el pedaso de pollo asado que la pelirroja, que ahora la atendía, prácticamente le había tirado al suelo. Desde el incidente, donde Naruto la subio a empujones a su "celda", al parecer a Sakura no la habían dejado subir más. En cambio, hacía dos días que la pelirroja de lentes y cara de haber chupado un limón, venía trayendole lo que sea que necesitaba. Naruto tampoco había subido a verla o algo por el estilo, no sabía si estaba en el castillo descuidado que tenía de frente o simplemente no se encontraba allí. La pelirroja no hacía ademan de querer hablarle y Hinata estaba enojada aún con el rubio por su mal carácter de esa noche. Además que pensar en él le hacía sonrojarse con fuerza, por lo último que él le había hecho en esa misma cama.

Cuando el exquisito aroma a pollo llegó a ella, su estómago gruño. Había decidido que no comería nada hasta que Naruto se hartara y viniera a verla. No sabía que haría si eso pasaba, pero no se lo haría fácil. Ella se había portado obediente y no había causado problemas. Pero él la había tratado como si hubiera querido matar a uno de sus camaradas, y el único deseo que tenía Hinata en ese momento era matarlo a él por testarudo. Su estómago volvió a gruñir y una punsada le golpeó en la sien. _¡Bien!No me hará daño comer un poco..._ Pensó mirando la presa de pollo casi con la saliva saliendo por la comisura de sus labios.

Tragó la saliva y se relamio los labios secos, acercándose con cuidado al plato, como si en cualquier momento el pollo saltará sobre ella. Lo tomo con la mano temblorosa y probó un gran bocado, lo mastico despacio, disfrutando el sabor y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos extasiada y gemir con el pedaso en su boca.

—Que bueno que lo disfrutes tanto...

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró al dueño de la voz ronca que profirió ese susurro. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata al verlo con una sonrisa soncarrona, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados en la altura de su pecho. Su camisa negra estaba a medio abrir, mostrando parte de su duro torso y su cabello, algo largo y rubio, estaba mojando, goteando agua, dándole un aire casi encantador.

Hinata trago el pedaso a medio masticar y tosió un poco, ya que el bocado no estaba totalmente machacado para pasar por allí. La oji perla escucha que Naruto se movía, pero estaba tan concentrada en querer pasar la carne que no le prestó atención. El pedaso de pollo se le cruzo en la garganta y no sabía cómo hacer para respirar. La tos se volvió más frenetica y se llevó ambas manos a la garganta, como si sus manos pudieran agrandar esa parte de ella. Naruto le golpeó la espalda varias veces, cabe destacar que no de una manera muy delicada. Tuvo que apoyar la palma de sus manos en el piso por sus "intentos de ayudarla", pero aún así el pollo era terco y no quería pasar ni salir.

—¡Carajo!

La única palabra que entendió en ese momento fue esa, su cara se estaba coloreando de un color para nada agradable y saludable, y su visión se estaba distorsionando, eso no era nada bueno. Sintió una fuerte presión en la boca de su estómago, mientras los fuertes brazos de Naruto la rodearon por la cintura por detrás. Quiso quejarse, porque de verdad le dolía, pero no tenía aire ni siquiera para seguir tosiendo. Hasta que el pedazo de pollo salió disparado de su boca a la otra punta de la habitación.

Hinata se desplomó sobre él suelo, intentando recuperar el aire que no había entrado, con grandes gadeos. Sentía levemente el peso de Naruto en su espalda, los dos jadeando como si hubieran estado haciendo una incansable carrera. La ojiperla lo miró de reojo, ya que el rostro del rubio había quedado justo al lado del suyo, apoyando su pera en el hombre de ella. Él también la miró, sus ojos azules estaban teñidos de preocupación, y los de ella de agradecimiento mezclado con molestia. Pero Hinata se sentía demasiado aturdida para sacarlo sobre ella. Poco a poco sus respiraciones empezaron a querer normalizarse. Pero entonces...

—¡Todo está listo Natuto!

Ambos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta y Hinata sintió el piso moverse al ver a Kiba en la puerta con el ceño fruncido y las manos en puños. Sintió una gran calor en su cara y abrió la boca, tal vez para querer aclara la imagen que daban a un muy mal entendido, pero Naruto se le adelanto.

—De acuerdo Kiba, ya bajamos.– Le dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se retirará.

El castaño miró a la oji perla que seguía moviendo la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, sin que ningún sonido saliera de ésta. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta azotada y sentir la vibración del piso, por el fuerte golpe, fue lo que necesitó para reaccionar. Se removió en el piso, pero el rubio no se movió, o por lo menos no como ella quería.

Naruto acomodó uno de los mechones de cabello de Hinata que no la dejaban verla, mientras una sonrisa ladeada se posaba en sus labios.

—¿Estás bien?– Le preguntó en un murmuró demasiado, para Hinata, insinuoso.

—Salga de encima..– Le dijo ella entre dientes y fulminandolo con la mirada.

Naruto sonrió un poco más y beso su hombro, Hinata respingo al sentir el contacto de sus labios con su piel y sintió que esa parte de su cuerpo quemaba. El rubio se acomodó hasta poder sentarse a un lado de ella y la ayudo a sentarse. Hinata se sentó sobre sus talones y apoyó las manos en sus rodilla al verlo, con una distancia prudente.

—Deberías masticar bien antes de tragar.– Le comunico él, alzando un dedo índice, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de profunda sabiduría, como si fuera un maestro enseñando una lección muy complicada.

La oji perla entrecerró los ojos al ver el brillo de diversión en los zafiros y él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por su expresión.

—No me hubiera ahogado si golpeara la puerta antes de entrar.– Le dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, sentándose derecha y desviando la cara a un lado con la barbilla bien alta.

—¡Oye!¡Deberías agradecerme ttebayo!– Le grito ofendido.

Hinata lo miró, alzando una ceja en señal de exceptosismo y él rodo los ojos al levantarse.

— Debería haber dejado que te murieras atragantada...– Murmuró él y la oji perla abrió grande la boca, sin creer lo que él había dicho.

—¡No lo hubiera hecho!– Gritó ella y él se detuvo de golpe cuando iba caminando a la puerta, mirándola sobre el hombro.—¡Usted me necesita!

—¿¡De qué hablas mujer!?¡Yo no te necesito ttebayo!– Le dijo él con un tono de un poco de desesperación.

—¡Claro que sí!– Dijo ella segura mientras se levantaba.—¿¡O sino por qué me secuestraría!?

Los rasgos de Naruto se relajaron, aunque ella no supo el por qué. El rubio se peino los cabello hacia atrás, mientras soltaba un susupiro.

—Buen punto.– Le señaló con el dedo cuando la volvió a mirar.

Hinata lo miró extrañada, ya que no sabía que otra razón podría tener. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Adónde aprendió eso?– Le preguntó curiosa y algo avergonzada.

—¿El qué?

—Aa... pues... eso..– Hizo unos movimientos extraños, poniendo sus manos en donde sintió las de Naruto y apretando.

—Aah..– Naruto se rascó la cabeza y sonrió un poco. —En realidad no sabía si funcionaría. Pero recordé una vez que estaba tomando cerveza y Sakura-Chan me golpeó justo allí, el resultado fue que le escupí todo el líquido encima de ella sin poder evitarlo. Después de eso no recuerdo mucho...– Susurró la última parte, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando el techo con los dedos rascándose la pera.

Hinata sintió que una gota corría por su nuca y un tic en su ojo, tranquilamente podría haber muerto si eso no funcionaba. Suspiró, sacando al rubio del mundo de sus recuerdos y volvió a mirarlo con una leve sonrisa.

—G-gracias de to-todos modos...— Ahí estaba otra vez su tartamudeo, se recriminó y sintió sus mejillas arder y desvío la mirada a un lado.

—No es nada.

Hinata volvió a mirarlo al sentir el tono seco de su voz y se dió cuenta que le daba la espalda nuevamente. Hizo unos pasos a la puerta y se detuvo al darse cuenta que ella había quedado anclada en su lugar.

—Vamos, muévete.– Le ordenó con entrecejo fruncido, mirándola sobre el hombro.

—¿Eh?— La oji perla en vez de adelantarse, hizo un paso para atrás, por la sorpresa.

Naruto bufó y se volteó a ella, la agarró de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla trás él.

—P-pero...– Hinata miró el pedaso de pollo que estaba casi intacto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tenía tanta hambre..

Hinata no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Naruto la había dejado en una habitación bastante grande y se había marchado. Cuando paso por el patio del castillo, todos iban de aca para alla, recogiendo cosas, preparando caballos y carretas. El rubio le había ordenado que no se moviera de la cama donde estaba sentada y como no le había atado las manos, ella decidió hacerle caso.

La puerta se abrió, provocando que Hinata saltará en su lugar del susto. Vio la cara de pocos amigos de Karin y ella le tiró unas telas a la cabeza. El movimiento fue tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse y por eso estás cayeron en medio de su cara. Las tomó con ambas manos para sacarlas y miró enojada a la pelirroja.

— Póntelo.– Le dijo para cerrar nuevamente la puerta con fuerza.

Hinata frunció el ceño y levantó las telas para darse cuenta que eran unas vendas blancas, camisas del mismo color y un pantalón marrón de cuerina al parecer. Se dió cuenta que era las ropas que llevaban las mujeres cuando entrenaban y sin saber muy bien como colocarselas las quedó mirando.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y una chica rubia, con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta y el flequillo le tapaba la mitad de la cara, entró. La chica se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver el semblante confundido de la oji perla.

—Mi nombre es Ino.— Se presentó señalándose a si misma con el índice y una encantadora sonrisa.— Naruto me ha pedido que te ayude con ésto.– Le contó mientras tomaba la venda de sus manos y la lanzaba.

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder, al darse cuenta que tenía que desnudarse frente a una chica desconocida. Ino empezó a agarrar las prendas sin darse cuenta que la oji perla no se había movido de su lugar. Hinata estaba en medio de una crisis de vergüenza, sí, las que la ayudaban a vestirse en la casa de su padre la habían visto desnuda unas veces, pero era completamente distinto en ese momento. La rubia se paró frente a ella con una mano en la cadera y la miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Sabes? Para que pueda ponerte la venda en los senos debes sacarte el vestido...

Hinata hizo un mohin, la chica de sonrió de manera comprensiva y con su cara como tómate, comienzo a sacarse la ropa.

 **0**

Naruto caminó hacia su garañón negro y comenzó a acomodar las telas que usaría para montarlo junto con Hinata. Había llegado la hora de moverse y debían hacerlo rápido. Por lo que se había enterado Otsutsuki ya se había percatado de la desaparición de su prometida y había enviado hombres a buscarla. Por su parte, el rubio, ya había mandado a Sasuke a dejar la nota para el novio y debía irse de la tierra del fuego para otra región. Por eso habían decidido moverse a Suna, al castillo de Gaara. Jiraiya se encargaría de hacerle llegar la nota a Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, avisándole sobre el secuestrador y el pedido de rescate.

—Naruto.

El rubio no tenía que voltear para saber de quién era esa voz.

—¿Todo listo Karin?– Preguntó sin verla.

—Claro idiota.– Naruto rodo los ojos, esa chica sólo respetaba a Sasuke.— Ino fue a ayudarla, ya que de seguro la "princesita" no sabrá cómo hacerlo.

El ojiazul decidió pasar por alto el tono irónico de voz de la pelirroja y asinto, aún concentrado en su caballo. Se agachó para tomar un cepillo y peinar un poco la cresta del enorme caballo negro. Escuchó las maldiciones entre dientes de la pelirroja mientras se marchaba y sonrió de forma disimulada.

—Karin está loca ¿A que no amigo?– Le susurró a su caballo y el como si comprendiera relincho.

Karin se había unido al grupo gracias a Sasuke, ella se había escapado de su padrastro cuando éste quiso abusar de ella. La pelirroja era tenas y poseía un carácter demasiado fuerte, pero era una buena chica. Poco a poco había empezado a confiar en sus camaradas y aunque ella recalcaba que sólo era fiel al azabache, Naruto sabía que ella protegería a cualquiera de la banda si estaba en sus manos.

Terminó de acomodar las cosas de su caballo cuando se dió media vuelta pudo distinguir a Ino que salía del castillo, con su caracterista danza de caderas. La rubia era una mujer coqueta e impulsiva, pero por demás de inteligente y manipiladora. Ella se había criado junto con Sakura con Tsunade, eran prácticamente hermanas, aunque siempre mantenían algo de rivalidad. Ino se acercó a él con una sonrisa y apoyó su mano en la cadera.

—Ya está hecho Naruto.

El rubio alzó una ceja y miró por encima del hombre de su camarada, esperando encontrarse con Hinata trás ella, pero no había nadie.

—¿Y dónde está?– Ino alzó los hombros despreocupadamente.

—Se quedó adentro, no sabía si debía sacarla ahora...

Naruto se llevó la mano a la frente mientras suspiraba y se pasaba toda la palma por la cara.

— Traela.— Ordenó, Ino asintió y volvió al castillo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y volvió su atención al caballo. Sintió una mirada intensa sobre su nuca y volteó para encontrarse unos pequeños ojos café. De lejos, preparando una carreta estaba Kiba, Naruto le devolvió la mirada intensa hasta que éste la apartó. El rubio sabía que el castaño tenía sierto interes en la rehén, se había dado cuenta, pero él se había encargado de aconsejarle que ni siquiera se acercara a la chica. Suspiró al dejar el viejo cepillo en el suelo, mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Él sabía que sólo le iba a traer problemas ese secuestro, la mayoría de los de la banda eran hombre y él había escuchado de la belleza de la hija de Hiashi. El mismo Jiraiya le había aconsejado mantenerse alejado de la mujer. A primera vista la había parecido una mujer problemática de por más, aunque le gustaba que le hiciera frente. Luego se percató de su educación, por más que él fuera un ladrón que la había secuestrado para sacarle dinero a su padre y prometido, ella lo trataba con respeto. Después se dio cuenta de la timidez e inocencia de la oji perla, mirará por donde mirará Hinata era una mujer con todas las letras, pero se notaba de su falta de experiencia con los hombres. Los años de encierro, que Hiashi pensó que la ayudarían, lo único que había hecho había sido perjudicarla.

—Naruto.

El rubio se volteó con el ceño fruncido, por las ideas que dominaban su mente en ese momento, al escuchar a Ino hablar a su espalda. Pero todo rastro de enojo despareció para dar lugar a la sorpresa al ver a la persona que tenía frente a él. Cerró la boca, ya que no se había percatado que la tenía abierta, formando una línea recta y entrecerrando los ojos. Creyó que era una buena idea que Hinata se vistiera como las chicas de su banda cada vez que viajaban, además que sería una distracción para los hombres al estar con el vestido.

En ese momento creyó que sería buena idea, pero ahora que la tenía de frente ya no lo creía tanto.

La miró detenidamente, desde los pies enfundados en las botas que Ino había ofrecido para que ella usara. Subió por las piernas por el pantalón de un marrón brilloso que asentuaba la delgadez de sus pantorrillas y las curvas pronunciadas de sus muslos. Sintió su boca secarse cuando vió el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos, pronunciando más ese triángulo que guardaba los secretos más preciados para una doncella como ella. La camisa blanca era ancha y grande, metida dentro del pantalón, ésta la había dado él mismo ya que sabía que no le entraría las camisas de sus chicas, tal vez la de la rubia que estaba a su lado, pero igual marcaría los firmes senos de la chica. Sintió toda su sangre calentarse, mientras ésta iba directamente a su entrepierna, al ver el rostro blanco y suave sonrojado y mirando el suelo. Se relamio los labios y desvío la vista a Ino que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Maldiciendo mentalmente miró a otro lado, la rubia era buena leyendo los gestos y prácticamente podía leer los pensamientos de cualquiera. Ella obviamente se había dado cuenta de su escrutinio y de la reacción de su cuerpo.

—Gracias Ino. Puedes ir a prepararte.– Dijo volteando a su caballo.

—De acuerdo. Naruto.

El rubio se mordió el labio al escuchar el tono divertido de la rubia, y volvió a maldecir en su cabeza.

Ese sería un largo viaje...

 **0**

Toneri se acomodó la camisa al salir de una de las tantas habitaciones de su castillo. Se iba abrochando los últimos botones de su camisa y bajando al gran comedor donde le servirían la cena.

La noche había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba, ya que él se mantuvo entretenido con la pelirroja campesina. Entró a la espaciosa sala donde había una amplia mesa en el medio con muchas sillas de madera. No prestó atención a los sirvientes que había a ambos lados de la mesa, que mostraron su respeto con una reverencia cuando él entró.

Se sentó en la cabecera sin decir ni una palabra y sin mirar a nadie en particular. Dos de sus guardias estaban a su espalda, protegiéndolo como siempre. El olor a la carne llegó a sus fosas nasales y no dudo en cortar el primer bocado, sin perder la clara educación que poseía. Pinchó el pequeño pedaso de carne y se lo llevó a la boca, disfrutando del exquisito sason de su cocinero.

Cuando estaba por tomar la copa de vino, el ruido del vidrio romperse lo sobresaltó. Pero nunca se espero encontrar una fleca clavado justo en la carne, justo por donde su mano pasaría. Uno de los guardias corrió a él y el otro a la ventana, intentando ver de donde había provenido.

—¿Está bien, mi lord?

Toneri aún tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y el brazo apenas levantado. Era como si se hubiera congelado al ver la flecha, que tan cerca estuvo de él. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se percató que en ella había una hoja atada con un lazo de cuero. Con el entrecejo fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, lo desató y leyó el papel.

Tenemos a su prometida, Hinata Hyūga. Esperé nuevas indicaciones.

Toneri apretó el papel en su puño, mientras sus dientes chocaban de indignación. Sus planes se iban al basurero si no lograba casarse con la hija de Hiashi. Le extendió el papel a el guardia que estaba junto a él.

—Llama a Danzō.– Le ordenó y se volteó para el lado de la ventana, donde el segundo guardia aún vigilaba.—¿No se ve nada?– Le pregunto y por toda respuesta el gran hombre negó con la cabeza.

El peliblanco se levantó, arrastrando su silla, más parecida a un trono, hacia atrás. Caminó con pasos lentos hacía la ventana rota y miró al exterior. La obscuridad de la noche absorbía absolutamente todo lo del exterior, y no le era de gran ayuda que esa noche no hubiera luna. Pero estaba seguro que quien fuera que le haya lanzado esa flecha, aún lo vigilaba. Por eso, sonrió de lado, queriendo mostrar su superioridad. A él no le impotaba lo que sea que le hicieran a la chica, se le complicaría tal vez seducirla si no llegaba virgen al matrimonio, pero lo que él más necesitaba era esa unión.

Después de todo, era algo que le debía a su padre...

 **0**

Naruto ayudó a Hinata a bajar del caballo cuando llegaron a un claro alejado del camino. Se habían pasado toda la tarde montando el caballo y no le pareció extraño que la muchacha una vez que sus pies tocarán el suelo, las rodillas se le aflojaran. Él le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos, aferrándola a su pecho y Hinata se agarró con sus manos de la capa que llevaba puesta.

La oji perla levantó la mirada a él con asombro, los ojos abiertos como platos y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estuvieron unos minutos observándose, perla con zafiros. Para Naruto no había sido muy agradable el viaje, primero por la incomodidad de llevar a alguien más adelante de él. Su caballo ni siquiera se percató del peso extra, pero él fue muy consciente del cuerpo que tenía adelante. Tenía impregnando en su ropa y nariz el perfume natural de ella, aún podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y los roses que quiso evitar, pero que fue imposible. Hechaba la culpa a que necesitaba estar con una mujer, él era alguien fogoso, siempre que podía le gustaba tener el cuerpo de una hermosa doncella para descargar frustraciones; y desde que había conocido a Hinata, estaba viviendo más estrés que nunca.

Su respiración comenzó a faltar cuando su sangre comenzó a calentarse y juntarse en un lugar específico. Sentir toda la tarde y noche las nalgas de ella rozando sus muslos y el pequeño rebote de sus senos, que no podía detener la venda, en sus brazos, lo habían enloquecido. Ahora tenerla tan cerca lo estaba provocando de más.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo mal, Hinata se alejó de él como si quemara y desvío la vista a otro lugar. El rubio no sabía cómo sentirse, si aliviado o desilusionado, pero eso lo ayudó a respirar mejor. Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y se volvió para encontrarse a Ino, junto con Shikamaru, los dos iban a hacerse cargo de la oji perla por las noches. Los dos lo miraron espectantes y él sólo tuvo que asentir, para que Ino tomará de la mano a la oji perla y la alejará de él.

No quiso mirarla por sobre el hombro y decidió subir a su caballo que ya estaba pastando cerca. Lo apuró y comenzó a cabalgar sin un destino fijo, lo único que quería sentir era el viento, que chocara contra su cara, alborotara sus cabellos y entrara a sus pulmones. No quería pensar en Hinata, en la inocente mujer que después de que le pagarán el precio por el recate, debía dejarla en peores manos que las de él. Su mandíbula se tensó, en sólo pensar que las asquerosas manos de Toneri Otsutsuki tocarían la suave piel sin restricciones. Probaría los rosas labios y acariciaría los largos y sedosos cabellos negros azulados. Apretó con fuerza las riendas y apuró más el pasó, apretando los dientes con furia.

Tal vez Hinata no era la mujer más obedientes que había conocido, demasiado educada que ni siquiera cuando lo insultaba dejaba de tratarlo de usted, pero en definitiva no se merecía el destino que le habían elegido. Naruto se detuvo de apoco al notar que se acercaba a un río, bajó de su caballo para que el se refrescará con un poco de agua y él comenzó a sacarse la capa.

Cuando tenías la sangre caliente no había nada mejor que un baño..

 **0**

 **Tres días después**

Un pura sangre marrón entró en los terrenos de la casa de los Hyūga, prácticamente sin ser detenido. Se detuvo en la puerta principal de ésta y un hombre bajó del caballo. Los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia al verlo y lo dejaron pasar sin decir una sola palabra.

El hombre comenzó a caminar, sabiendo dónde estaría el noble Hiashi Hyūga. Subió por las escaleras, pasando la mano por la madera fina y bien lustrada. Sus botas hacían un pequeño eco al golpear con el piso de madera y apoyó ambas manos en la enorme puerta de madera de roble. Las empujó, provocando un ruido chiriante por las bisagras desgastadas y sonrió al ver a su viejo amigo que se levantaba al verlo bajo el marco.

—¡Hiashi!¡Que bueno verte!– Gritó mientras se acercaba con una gran sonrisa mostrando los dientes que aún mantenía bastante blanco apesar de su edad.

—¿De verdad eres tú?– Preguntó el viejo Hyūga, todavía sin poder creerlo.

El hombre observó a su viejo amigo, aunque éste estaba mucho más arruinado que él. Las arrugas se habían asentuado en su rostro gracias a las profundas ojeras que tenía bajo ambos ojos perlas. Su frente estaba arrugada y no sólo por tener el ceño fruncido, iba apoyado en un baston de madera y las manos tan arrugadas como una pasa.

—¿Así es como recibes a un viejo amigo?– Le reclama al llegar a él y abrazarlo de forma sorpresiva.

Hiashi sonrió algo apenado y le devolvió el gesto sólo unos segundos, ya que le molestava ese clase de afectos, sólo lo aceptaba de su hija. Se separó de su compañero de batallas y volvió a sentarse, señalando a su visita que lo hiciera en la otra silla. Esperó que uno de los sirvientes viniera para pedirle dos tés, para ambos y una vez que se marchó, miró interrogante a ese hombre que le debía un favor.

—¿Se a podido hacer?– Le pregunto serio. Su amigo volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa soncarrona y alzó las manos al cielo.

—¿Con quién crees que hablas Hiashi?¡Obviamente lo he hecho!

—¿Cuánto tiempo?– Dijo agarrando unos papeles del escritorio.

—Tal vez, tres semanas.

Hiashi alzó la mirada, algo molesto.

—¡No es suficiente!

—Es lo que hay Hiashi..– Le contestó recostandose en la abultada silla y cruzando las pierna.

El Hyūga mantuvo los labios rectos, en una línea, mientras uno de los sirvientes les servía el té. Hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo dejarán solo con su visita.

—¿Cómo está?– Su tono de voz había cambiado drásticamente a uno de preocupación.

—No la he visto.– Se limitó a contestar.

Hiashi golpeó la mesa con la mano y miró enojado a su viejo amigo.

—¿Cómo que no la has visto?¿Pero qué...?

—No te preocupes Hiashi.– Le interrumpió.—La he dejado en buenas manos.

El castaño tomó un poco de té, sólo para calmarse, ya que su visita parecía muy confiado.

—No es un cofre de oro.– Le recordó frustrado Hiashi, cuando dejo nuevamente la tasa en el escritorio.— Es mi hija, Jiraiya.

El peli blanco se puso serio mientras él también dejaba el té en el mismo lugar y se sentaba derecho en el asiento.

—¿Crees qué no lo sé, Hiashi? Es mi ahijada...

 **0**

 **NOTAS:Hello!! ... Cierren las bocas chicos/as!! a que los sorprendí!?? jaja XD**

 **La cosa se pone cada vez más interesante ¿O no?**

 **Ahora los Review:**

 **Shion145** :Hola querido Shion! Gracias por tus fuerzas! Y sé muy bien que la vesícula no tiene la culpa si no mi mala alimentación :(... Volviendo a la historia, o sí, tiene un poco de Robin Hood. Yo creo que si Naruto hubiera sido el de la historia, sería algo así jeje.

 **Guest** : Holi! Aca esta la Conti! Disfrútala!!!

 **Jonatanantonio** : Holis!!.. Jaja debo admitir que hasta a mi me dió algo de gracia eso lo del desmayo, pero mas adelante vamos a saber por qué! Y Naruto definitivamente es una bestia celoso! y me encanta XD jaja aunque no obviamente su actitud. Y creó que exageré un poco con lo de Sakura, pero me gusta que ella pueda golpear a Sasuke, por lo menos en mi historia jaja :P.

 **Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	5. Reencuentro

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Cuando era una adolescente, leí una de mis primeras novelas que me enamore completamente de la historia. La verdad es que por problemas la perdí y (aunque paresca una broma) no recuerdo el nombre de la autora, ni de la novela en sí :'( . No pude encontrarla aún tampoco, pero bueno... Ésta historia esta basada en ella, en partes... Recuerdo el comienzo y el final y parte del desarrollo. Entonces por eso decidí agregarle unas cuantas cosas.**

 **Si alguien reconoce el concepto de la historia no me podrían decir ¿cómo se llama? Le estaría eternamente agradecida...**

 **Notas: En la novela, en la cual me base para la idea, no tiene nada de fantasía. Esa parte la agregué yo ya que no me acordaba el motivo del secuestro :P ( Detalles, detalles hahaha)**

 ** _Héroe_**

 **Capítulo 3**

 ** _Reencuentro_**

 _"Tenemos a su prometida, Hinata Hyūga. Esperé nuevas indicaciones."_

Danzō leyó la nota una y otra vez, sentado en la biblioteca del castillo del pueblo de Hiden, de Toneri. La escritura era curvada y entendible, casi con perfección a comparación del maltratado papel amarillento y roto por los lados.

—Definitivamente es la letra de una mujer.– Le confirmó al devolverle el papel al peliblanco.

—Eso creí...– Susurró el Otsutsuki al tomar la nota y dejarla en un cajón.

El Hokage entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos y las posó sobre su bastón frente a él, pensando en quién podría haber sido. Su primera opción era Hiashi Hyūga, ya que él se había opuesto rotundamente al casamiento. Pero a Toneri ya le había llegado el aviso del noble que estaba llendo a su castillo, le había llegado una nota parecida, donde decía que tenía que quedarse con su futuro yerno si no quería que le sucediera nada a su hija. Por alguna razón no se le ocurría quien ganaría con ese secuestro y entonces creyó que unos maleantes con suerte habían dado con la noticia de que la niña Hyūga se casaría con el Duque Otsutsuki y se les ocurrió la idea. En ese momento era lo único que se le pasaba por la mente.

Con un suspiro, Shimura se levantó del asiento, ayudándose con su bastón y miró al peliblanco que imitaba su acción.

—No queda mucho que hacer, esperemos que sólo pidan dinero, o si no deberemos usar a ellos...

Toneri hizo una reverencia cuando el Hokage se marchó de la biblioteca y cuando levantó la vista sonrió de lado. Se dió media vuelta, mirando por el enorme ventanal de la habitación, que daba al centro del pueblo y más lejos, entre las copas de los árboles, se podía ver las torres de su otro castillo.

Él también tenía un As bajo la manga y no dejaría que nadie le sacará el dinero que habían ganado sus antepasados, menos por una chiquilla que no conocía. Debía volver a su castillo de las afueras e ir a los calabozos.

Esa persona le diría dónde estaba Hinata Hyūga.

 **0**

Naruto resopló al escuchar el grito de Karin que estaba peliando como era costumbre con Suigetsu, un chico peli celeste con dientes de tiburón. Se arrepentía de haberlos traído, pero Karin era buena para detectar enemigos de lejos y el peli celeste era excelente atacando de sorpresa.

—¡Karin!¡Concéntrate en lo que hay que hacer ttebayo!– Le reprendió el rubio que estaba sobre su garañón.

La pelirroja le sacó la lengua a Suigetsu y se adelantó con su cabello. Dejando muy sonriente a su compañero. Naruto se acercó al hombre, poniendo lado a lado a sus caballos, mientras esperaban a la chica.

— Tú también tendrías que dejarla un poco.– Le aconsejó él.

—Me gusta cuando se enoja..– Contestó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Naruto alzó una ceja y al parecer el peliceleste fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

—¡No es que me guste ella!– Se apresuró a aclarar.— Es sólo que... ella... cuando se enoja... entonces...

Las carcajadas del rubio detuvieron el balbuceó de Suigetsu y éste lo miró de mala forma.

—No tienes que explicarme nada.– Le dijo con una sonrisa— Ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Yo no soy el padre de ninguno de los dos..

Cuando terminó de hablar ambos se pusieron alertas al escuchar un caballo acercarse y se relajaron al ver que era Karin.

— El camino está libre..

 **0**

Hinata observó el gran castillo que se alzaba de lejos. Desde la primera hora de la mañana habían salido de los terrenos de Konoha, lo sabía ya que Naruto la había dejado en un carruaje para que pudiera estar resguardada de los intensos rayos de sol, ya que parecían estar en un desierto. Muy pocos árboles, un suelo árido y un calor insoportable, por lo menos agradecía ahora que el sol se estaba ocultando. Aunque mientras más se acercaba la noche, un viento helado se alzaba entre ellos congelando los huesos. Y por más que la oji perla estuviera en el carruaje, el frío se colaba por la ventanas sin cristal y sus dientes chocaban entre sí al tiritar.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, volvió a acercarse a la ventana y se asombró de las puertas que estaban abriendo. Un muro gigantesco, que parecía de arena, resguardaba el castillo de piedra. Los portones de hierro, enormes y majestuosos, se abrieron con cuidado, dejando ver a un par de personas del otro lado.

Hinata observó que el rubio, cubierto por la capa, se acercaba en su garañon a las personas que estaban abrigadas con capas mucho más pesadas y de un color beige. El carruaje comenzó a avanzar después de una señal de Naruto y ella volvió a meterse para adentro. La oji perla había intentado saber adónde se dirigían, pero el rubio se negó a decirle cualquier cosa.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, la oji perla se colocó la capucha de la capa, ocultando su rostro. Alguien abrió la puerta de manera brusca y una mano la tomó del brazo y la jaloneo hacía afuera. Ella opuso resistencia al darse cuenta que no era Naruto, pero el hombre con capa beige era mucho más grande que la rehén.

—¡Suelteme!– Gritó con la voz ahogada, forcejeando contra el desconocido.

—¡Ven aquí!¡Tonta!– Le reprendió él al lograr que soltará el marco de la puerta del carruaje.

Hinata al no querer bajar por los escalones y el hombre al empujarla, cayó al suelo arrodillada con el brazo que era sostenido por el desconocido alzado. Se sentó de lado para dificultarle más levantarla.

—¡Maldición!¡Levántate!– Le ordenó entre dientes, tironeando de su brazo y entrecerrando la mirada a ella.

—¡Auch!¡Me lastimas!– Gritó de forma exagerada la oji perla, oponiéndose aún, a ser levantada por él.

—¿¡Qué haces idiota!?

Todo movimento cesó al escuchar la voz del rubio, tanto por los jalones del hombre, como la resistencia de la oji perla. Hinata alzó la mirada, la capucha se le había caído entre la lucha para no salir del carruaje y unos mechones se le habían escapado de la trenza cocida que le había hecho Ino. El viento sopló en su nuca, ondeando los mechones a todas direcciones, la capa negra del rubio se abrió gracias a la corriente, mostrando que llevaba su mano derecha apoyada en el mango de su espada y los hebras doradas danzaron en el aire. Hinata lo vió acercarse, prácticamente en cámara lenta, fue como si él fuera un caballero que rescataba a una damisela en peligro, apesar de que el rubio la había llevado hacia allí.

La mirada de Naruto estaba clavada en ella, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. Por un momento creyó que la reprendería al resistirse, pero sus perlados ojos se abrieron con asombro, cuando en el último segundo el rubio clavó la mirada en el hombre que seguía sosteniendole el brazo. Naruto bajó la mirada a la mano que la sostenía del brazo y volvió a clavarla en él, casi con fuego en sus ojos.

— Suéltala.– Su tono fue demandante, pero no gritó y apesar de eso, su voz sonó más peligrosa como su hubiera rugido un animal.

El hombre con extraños dibujos violetas en el rostro, se lo quedó mirando, aguantando la expresión enojada del rubio. No titubeó en ningún momento, pero tampoco la solto, logrando que el rubio se acercará un paso más a él, con la mirada desafiante y los ojos entrecerrados. Hinata no podía moverse del suelo, sólo observaba a los dos enormes hombres enfrentarse, cara a cara y la tensión apenas la dejaba respirar. Si bien había vivido, en esos pocos días, momentos donde Naruto discutía con sus camaradas, nunca le había visto la mirada que le clavaba al de capa beige.

—Kankruo...

Hinata desvío la mirada a la mujer que había hablado y observó a una rubia con cuatro coletas, el pelo risado, los ojos verde agua. Su cuerpo estaba escondido dentro de la enorme capa que llevaban los de ese castillo y atrás de ella había otro hombre, pelirrojo con el mismo color de ojos de la chica y una expresión de desiteres. Unas enormes ojeras negras alrededor de los ojos sin brillo, la piel palida como si nunca hubiera visto el sol y unas letras con color rojo en su frente. La rubia miraba al castaño que la sostenía, pero el pelirrojo a ella.

—Te dije que la soltarás.– La voz de Naruto hizo que parpadeara, confundida al olvidarse de la otra situación.

Kankruo la soltó de una manera brusca, tirando su brazo hacía adelante y Hinata gimió en voz baja al sentir el movimiento. Mientras ella se tomaba el brazo, Naruto agarró de la capa al de dibujos violetas y gruñó en su cara.

—Ten cuidado.– Le amenazó al soltarlo.

El hombre bufó al acomodarse la ropa y se marchó con el entrecejo fruncido. Hinata se quedó mirando asombrada al rubio, aún frotándose en magullado brazo, hasta que una delicada mano blanca se posó frente a ella. Ladeó la vista hasta encontrarse con la rubia que le sonreía.

—Disculpe a mi hermano Hinata-Sama.– Le pidió.

La oji perla se asombró de que la llamará de ese modo y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía para pararse. Luego de sacudirse un poco la arena que se había pegado en la capa, miró a la mujer y al pelirrojo algo cohibida.

—Mi nombre es Tamari Sabaku no y él,– Dijo señalando al pelirrojo.– es mi hermano pequeño, Gaara, el Kazekage.

Hinata abrió los ojos con asombro e hizo una reverencia torpe al saber quién era el hombre frente a ella. El Kazekage era como el Hokage para Konoha, el dueño y señor de las tierras de Suna, un hermoso desierto que estaba a los límites del otro reino.

—E..es un pla..placer co..conocerlo K..Kazekage-Sama.– Tartamudeo sin dejar de ver el suelo.

Sintió sus mejillas arder al escuchar el bufido del rubio y la risilla de la rubia. Elevó un poco la mirada para observar al Kazekage y éste seguía teniendo la misma expresión de no estar allí y ni siquiera haberla escuchado.

—Ya levántate.– Ordenó Naruto de mala manera y ella lo vió enojada.

—Tenga un po..poco de respeto.– Le reclamó alzándose y ragañandolo, como si fuera su madre.

Naruto alzó una ceja y la miró con mofa.

—¿Con qué derecho me hablas de ese modo muñeca?– Le preguntó divertido poniendo ambas manos en las caderas masculinas.

Hinata frunció el ceño al escuchar ese apelativo que odiaba y últimamente el rubio le había vuelto a decir.

—Es..esta frente al Ka..Kazekage. Comportese.

Naruto iba a contestar algo más, pero la risa de la rubia lo detuvo. Ambos miraron a la chica sin entender qué le había parecido tan gracioso.

—¡Parecen un matrimonio!– dijo entre risas, logrando que Hinata se sonrojara como un tomate, aunque ambos la miraban enojados por su comentario.

 **0**

 ** _Dos días después._**

Hinata se acercó a la ventana de la habitación que le había dado el Kazekage para que se quedara. Apartó con una mano las cortinas de seda fina y blanca, y observó a Naruto cabalgando a su garañón seguido del grupo de sus camaradas. Frunció el ceño, ya que no entendía por qué la había llevado allí y luego tenía que irse. Shino y Kiba aún estaban apostados en las puertas de sus aposentos, vigilando que nadie entrara ni saliera de allí. Por lo menos, con ellos podía hablar de vez en cuando, ambos le caigan muy bien.

Naruto sólo se había dignado a decirle que se quedarían allí hasta nuevo aviso y Hinata se sorprendió de que el mismísimo Kazekage estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Por lo poco que había podido ver, el pelirrojo se llevaba muy bien con su secuestrador, tanto que el rubio usaba su nombre de pila, sin ningún respeto al señor de Suna.

A la oji perla le había enseñado que nunca, jamás, podía tratar de igual a igual a nadie, ni siquiera a su futuro esposo. Su padre le había insistido tanto en ello, la habia castigado cuando tuteaba a alguien, que se acostumbró a ello.

Se alejó de la ventana cuando el grupo de Naruto ya había atravesado la puerta de hierro y se alejaba a dirección de Konoha. Se sentó en una mullida silla, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Cuando se había decidí por levantarse y buscar un libro para leer la puerta se abrió sin que nadie se anunciará antes. Su entrecejo se frunció y miró a esa dirección, pero toda inquietud desapareció al ver al pelirrojo. Hizo una reverencia, al sentirse honrada por la visita del Kazekage en sus aposentos. Levantó la mirada algo temerosa y el pelirrojo por fin demostró una emoción frente a ella, sonriendo de forma despreocupada. Gaara se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban esparcidas por la habitación y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado, en la otra silla. Hinata no se hizo esperar, acató la orden silenciosa y miró algo curiosa al pelirrojo.

—Naruto me ha contado que eres una Tsuki.– Le dijo, así sin más, asombrando a la oji perla que abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Per...perdone?– Susurró casi sin voz.

—Tu madre fue la princesa Hana Tsuki ¿O me equivoco?

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad y es que ese era efectivamente el apellido de su madre, y también sabía que el apellido Tsuki estaba relacionado con la brujería para los demás. Miró temerosa al pelirrojo, sin saber muy bien que contestar.

—Por tu silencio supongo que es verdad.– La oji perla sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no tenía sentido negarlo.— Y supongo, también que Hiashi no ha querido enseñarte nada al respecto.

Hinata estaba anonadada, pensó que al decirle al Kazekage sobre su origen éste la juzgaría y acusaría de brujería, pero él sólo la observaba con casi curiosidad.

—N..No..– Contestó en un murmuro y bajó la mirada a sus manos que se estrujaban en su regazo, con nerviosismo.

—¿Te gustaría?– Preguntó llamando nuevamente la atención de la oji perla.

—¿A..aprender?

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, eaperando una respuesta de ella, mientras Hinata estaba en una encrucijada. A ella le encantaría aprender a usar ese valioso poder que le había heredado su madre, pero no creía que fuera lo correcto.

—Hay una sacerdotisa, no muy lejos de aquí. Ella podría enseñarte a curar gente y potenciar el poder de ataque.– Le contó el Kazekage al levantarse, poniendo las manos juntas en su espalda.

—¿Po...por qué?– Hinata podía entender que la ayudará con los poderes de curación, pero ¿para que ella quería atacar a alguien?. La oji perla era muy pacífica, no le gustaba la violencia.

Gaara suspiró y camino a la ventana donde ella había observado a Naruto marcharse, aún con las manos en su espalda.

—Cosas van a pasar... Cosas que no podemos evitar... – Le contó sin voltearae a ella. Hinata frunció el ceño, pero no contestó.— Todos debemos poner nuestro granito de arena para ayudar... y tú serás la clave.– Al fin se volteó a ella con una mirada intensa y decidida.

Hinata abrió la boca y la cerró, no había entendido ni una sola palabra. No sabía que contestar, pero no quería darle la contraría al Kazekage asi que sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—La mandaré a llamar, no debe tardar mucho.– le dijo caminando hacia la puerta.— Por cierto, alguien quiere verte.

Hinata se levantó de la silla y giro hacia la puerta cuando Gaara la abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. La persona que más deseaba ver estaba bajo el marco de la puerta. Con su largo cabello negro, sus ojos rojos brillosos como los de ella y una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Nana!– Gritó Hinata al acercarse con los brazos abiertos hacia ella.

Kurenai también lo hizo y cuando se unieron en un abrazo, el llanto por parte de ambas no se hizo esperar.

 **0**

Sasuke bajó de su caballo y entró al castillo de una manera apresurada, sin ni siquiera inmutarse al ver el sonrojo de las sirvientas que le hacían reverencia sin animarse a verle el rostro. Fue directamente al enorme comedor, aprovechado que las puertas estaban abiertas y en la cabecera de la mesa estaba el hombre con el que necesitaba hablar.

Mientras caminaba a su dirección, pudo apreciar en la pared de la chimenea el escudo de su familia. El abanico con la mitad superior de rojo y la inferior de blanco, cuando estuvo frente a ésta, hizo una reverencia, mostrando respeto a sus antepasados y luego siguió caminando hacia el hombre de cabello largo y negro que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Señor.– Dijo con una reverencia al estar frente a él.

— Siéntate, Sasuke-Kun. – Le invitó con un gesto con la mano para que lo acompañará con la cena.

El azabache se sentó con elegancia, gracias a su educación de fina cuna y observó al Sannin frente a él. Los Sannins habían sido la guardia imperial del anterior Hokage de Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi. En ella habían estado poderosos caballeros con extraordinarios poderes, el hombre que estaba frente a Sasuke había sido uno de los primordiales y luego de que sus padres murieran en una emboscada, éste se hizo cargo de criarlo a él junto con su hermano mayor, Itachi.

Orochimaru era conocido por ser sanguinario y cruel con las personas que no hacían lo que quería, Sasuke lo había aprendido muy bien en su adolescencia. Pero luego se dió cuenta que todo por lo que había pasado le había ayudado a ser más fuerte. Ahora le debía una profunda lealtad y obediencia, después de todo gracias a él había conocido a Naruto y Sakura, ya que Jiraiya y Tsunade habían sido compañeros de él, cuando fue de la guardia Sannin. El 60 por ciento de las ganacias que ganaba cuando hacían atracos, eran destinadas para el hombre que lo había criado y él no se oponía a ello.

Varios sirvientes llegaron, trayendo platos y cubiertos para él y rápidamente le sirvieron la comida, que él gustoso comenzó a devorar. La cena transcurrió en silencio, Sasuke sabía muy bien que a Orochimaru le molestaba hablar de negocios durante la comida y tenía que esperar a terminarla para comunicarle el avance del secuestro y de su investigación.

El anterior Sannin tomó un sorbo del té y suspiró, extasiado, cuando el líquido cálido pasó por su garganta, calentado su cuerpo. Miró de forma interrogante al azabache, que aún seguía sin tocar el té que le habían servido.

—¿Y bien?– Preguntó volviendo su vista al líquido verde musgo.

—La nota a sido entregada con éxito, sin ninguna clase de complicación o descubrimiento. Ellos no saben, ni siquiera se imaginan quién puede llegar a tener a la joven Hyūga.

Orochimaru asintió, después de otro sorbo y siguió escuchando atentamente.

— Por lo que he podido notar, el Duque Otsutsuki tiene cierta predilección por las campesinas jovenes y virgenes de la región de Hiden. Pero luego de desflorarlas, las desecha como una ropa vieja, desteñidas y rota. Tiene varios hombres trabajando para él, en el castillo del pueblo son unos 20 guardias. Mientras que en el que tiene a las afueras son 70, al parecer, tiene algo importante e invaluable en ese lugar, ya que no deja pasar a nadie allí que no sea de su entera confianza. Danzō ha ido a su castillo del pueblo, luego de que la nota fuera entregada, pero Akatsuki se han quedado en el castillo principal de Konoha.

El Sannin apoyó la taza sobre la mesa de madera, dando a entender al azabache que no quería escuchar nada más. Apoyó ambos codos en la madera y juntó sus dedos a la altura de sus labios, pensado en algo, con la mirada lejana. Sasuke aprovecho ese momento de reflexión para poder tomar un sorbo del té verde e intentar relajar la postura.

—La niña Hyūga ¿A ocasionado complicaciones?– Preguntó en la misma posición.

—En absoluto.– Contestó sin dudar el azabache.

—¿A demostrado tener algún poder de los Tsuki?

—Yo no he estado presente, pero Naruto me ha informado sobre unas extrañas marcar que le dejó en el momento que se ejecutaba el secuestro. La señorita Hyūga opuso resistencia y sólo él fue herido levemente.

Orochimaru asintió y volvió a tomar la taza.

—Es normal que no se haya herido de gravedad, después de todo el Kyubi está en su interior.– Agregó con una sonrisa de lado, que a cualquiera le hubiera provocado escalofríos.

Sasuke hizo de sus labios una línea, sin animarse a decir otra cosa. El ex guerrero Sannin había peleado con Jiraiya por obtener al niño en custodia, ya que según él, sería una buena arma para un futuro. Pero el peliblanco le había dado pelea y, desgraciadamente para Orochimaru, éste había ganado en esa pequeña guerra civil que revolucionó esos terrenos por ese tiempo.

—Muy bien Sasuke-Kun.– Dijo el Sannin al levantarse, dejando la tasa en su lugar.

El azabache imitó la acción e hizo una reverencia mientras éste caminaba a la salida del comedor. Antes de cruzar el umbral se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Puedes descansar esta noche, tus aposentos están preparados.– Volvió a girar la cabeza hacia adelante y agregó.— Mañana a primera hora necesito que hagas unas cosas.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla una vez que no escuchó más los pasos del Sannin y suspiró con cansancio. Era bueno estar de nuevo en su hogar, pero a veces prefería estar en el descuidado castillo dónde se reunía con los demás. Después de terminar el té verde, se levantó y camino a la dirección de la ventana, viendo su reflejo en el cristal. Cada día que crecía se parecía un poco más a su hermano mayor, al cual admiraba, aunque él estaba en el lado equivocado de la balanza. Se pasó la mano por los mechones obscuros como la noche y suspiró con pesar.

Su hermano Itachi era uno de los guardias del nuevo Hokage, Danzō Shimura. Era un elite de la guardia Akatsuki, aunque él sabía que Danzō era opresor y desalmado. Sasuke había visto como vivía la gente de Konoha, el hambre y las epidemias estaban acabando con los más pobres, mientras que los ricos llenaban sus cofres con monedas de oro. Por eso mismo habían hecho el grupo con Naruto y Sakura, para tratar de equilibrar la balanza y el azabache no se arrepentía de ello. Estaba seguro que si en algún futuro se enfrentaban, él no dudaría en hacer lo correcto.

Por más que su hermano estuviera en el filo de su espada.

 **0**

Naruto pensaba mientras estaba acostado en una improvisada cama en el suelo, con sus manos como almohadas y la vista perdida en el estrellado cielo. Pensó que estando lejos de la oji perla separaría los repentinos sentimientos que nacían de él cada vez que la veía. Pero nunca había estado más alejado de la realidad, su cabeza no dejaba de recordarla y más por lo que había visto un día anterior de llegar al castillo de Gaara. Cerró los ojos recordando lo de esa noche.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Naruto llegó de la ronda que había dado para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Ellos seguían el camino del río, que no estaba muy lejos de donde acampaban en ese momento. Pudo distinguir en la fogata a Ino sentada charlando animadamente con Sai y no se preocupó, ya que cuando la rubia descansaba, Shikamaru se hacía cargo de la rehén. Caminó con pasos despreocupados a la tienda que habían hecho para que ella durmiera. La tienda estaba a oscuras y por eso creyó que estaría durmiendo, iba a volver a la fogata cuando unos ronquidos le llamaron la atención. Hinata no roncaba, o por lo menos no la había escuchado, pero venían de la tienda, volvió a caminar a esa dirección hasta que se percató que no venía de ésta. Miró hacia arriba y un tic apareció en su ceja cuando distinguió a Shikamaru durmiendo en la rama de un árbol. Cerró los ojos, mientras una vena sobresalía de su frente, quería golpearlo por dormise cuando tenía que vigilar a la chica, pero rápido descartó esa opción y miró asustado a la tienda._

 _La abrió con un rápido movimiento y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a no verla allí. Se maldijo por ser tan incrédulo por creer que ella no se escaparían en la primera oportunidad y examinó el piso de afuera de la tienda. Reconoció las pisadas frescas de ella y comenzó a seguirlas, sin despertar al perezoso ni avisarle a la coqueta rubia._

 _Las huellas no eran profundas, ni como si hubiera salido corriendo, más bien era apenas visibles. Como si hubiera flotado en vez de caminar, pero gracias a que él sabía cazar muy bien pudo distinguir que se dirigían al río. Se hizo espacio para caminar entre arbustos puntiagudos y árboles robustos. El sonido del agua corriendo llegó a él y agudizó sus sentidos, esperando poder alcanzar rápido a la chica antes de perderla. El río era bordeado por sauces, que tenían sus ramas caidas y bailaban con la brisa del viento. Naruto apartó unas ramas, pero se detuvo al sentir algo abultado en sus pies. Se agachó y las tomó con el entrecejo fruncido, hasta que se percató que eran ropas, entonces un ruido de agua le hizo levantar la mirada._

 _Con los ojos abiertos de par en par pudo apreciar la visión más hermosa que un mortal podía ver en el mundo y en su pobre vida. Hinata sacó la cabeza del río, tirando su abundante cabello hacia atrás, logrando que unas gotas, parecidas a diamantes, salieran de su pelo a todas direcciones. La oji perla pasó ambas manos por la cabeza, alizando el cabello y Naruto tragó con dificultad cuando ella se volteó a su dirección. Se escondió tras el tronco del enorme Sauce que le ofrecía un escudo, mientras seguía escuchando que la chica se pasaba el agua por las extremidades superiores._

 _La curiosidad pudo más que su consciencia que le gritaba que saliera de allí en ese mismo instante. Se asomó sólo un poco por el costado del árbol y sintió sus mejillas arder al ver que Hinata se había parado. El agua llegaba hasta su cadera tapándole el trasero, pero con la luz de la luna que estaba en todo su explendor pudo apreciar la curva de su espalda, lisa y blanca. La pequeña y sensual cintura y los huesos de sus omóplatos moviéndose mientras ella se hacía dos trenzas._

 _—¡Oh!¡Si! ...Date vuelta por el amor de Dios...– Susurró empezando a respirar con dificultad y su cuerpo a calentarse._

 _Tragó con dificultad al ver que nuevamente se agachaba, tapándose completamente con el agua hasta los hombros. Hubo un ruido de ramas rompiéndose y Hinata se volteó con rapidez, pero Naruto ya se había ocultado, aunque el ruido no lo había provocado él. Volvió a asomarse, pensando que tal vez alguien más podría estar mirando también a la oji perla. Ella miraba un punto lejado de donde estaba él, con las manos extendidas, preparadas para pelear si era necesario. Naruto se olvido lo que iba a hacer cuando el perfil del cuerpo de la muchacha fue visible para él. El delgado estomago hacía resaltar los abundantes y redondos pechos, las trenzas, que se había hecho, apenas lograban tapar los pezones que él, inconscientemente, rogabar por ver. Pudo ver cuando Hinata suspiró al darse cuenta que había sido un animal del bosque lo que había provocado ese ruido, él también se relajó, ya que no quería compartir con nadie esa hermosa visión del cuerpo blanco y refulgente por las gotas de agua corriendo por su tersa piel._

 _Hinata, ajena al fisgón, siguió relajándose con el agua, mientras Naruto sentía como su miembro luchaba por salir de las ropas, furioso, grueso y palpitante. Rugió con los dientes apretados cuando ella volvió a levantarse, haciendo rebotar sus pechos fuera del agua y empezó a caminar a su dirección. Naruto estaba tan ansioso de verla completamente desnuda, que sólo faltaban unos pasos para que ella llegará a él cuando se dió cuenta que sería descubierto. En un rápido movimiento saltó a la rama del árbol, sigiloso como un gato, subio hasta que estaba seguro que ella no lo vería._

 _Cuando bajó la mirada, Hinata ya se ha puesto un vestido que él suponía que usaba para dormir y caminaba a dirección del campamento. Naruto frunció el ceño, ya que la intención de la chica nunca había sido escapar, más bien, quería darse un baño. El rubio la siguió de lejos, hasta que estuvo seguro que llegaba sana y salva a la tienda y él empezó a caminar a dirección del río._

 _Necesitaba enfriar su sangre... Otra vez..._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un tirón en su entrepierna y una punsada en su escroto. Se llevó la mano a esa dirección maldiciendo internamente, necesitaba con urgencia vaciarse, porque la calentura de su cuerpo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

 **0**

Toneri había aprovechado la oscuridad de la noche para ir hasta su castillo de las afueras de Hiden. Caminaba seguido por tres hombres, bajando a los calabozos. Los muros eran solo iluminados por las antorchas apostadas en estos. El peli gris tenía una mirada fría y calculadora, pero tenía una sonrisa torcida digna de alguien que no planteaba nada bueno.

Se detuvo al final del pasillo, donde una puerta, de un hierro muy grueso y a simple vista resistente, era lo único que lo recibía. Había una pequeña abertura en forma de rectángulo horizontal, donde podían pasar comida y el único lugar por donde pasaba oxígeno para la persona que estaba allí. Antes de poder decir cualquier palabra la voz de una mujer se escuchó desde adentro.

—¿A qué debo la gloriosa visita del Duque en mis humildes aposentos?

Toneri no se inmutó por la ironía de las palabras, ya que conocía muy bien el sentido del humor de la mujer que tenía encerrada desde hacía varios años.

— Hinata a escapado...– Dijo sabiendo que eso la descolocaría.

Las puertas sonaron con golpes de puños, los acompañantes del duque retrocedieron asustados, pero el peligris ni siquiera se movió.

—¡¡Mientes!!– Rugió la mujer, golpeando de nuevo la puerta.

Toneri sonrió al percatarse que había reaccionado como él creía.

—La verdad es que sí, – Rió un poco, con un tono macabro.— La han secuestrado, la usarán...

—¿Así como me usas a mi?– La voz de la mujer se había relajado un poco, aunque no dejó de usar ese tono agrio con él.

—Tal vez ..– Susurró él. — Aunque ella se mantiene virgen, es mucho más poderosa que tú...

El peli gris carcajeo al escuchar la maldición de la mujer de los calabozos.

—Tienes que encontrarla..

—¿Por qué lo haría?– Le interrumpió ella.

Toneri sonrió y se acercó a la puerta hasta posar sus ojos grises en la abertura y mirar hacia adentro. Sus ojos pudieron observar la espalda de la mujer, un pelo andrañoso y largo, el vestido roto y sucio.

—Porque si la encuntro yo, y ya no es virgen... La mataré..

La mujer se dió media vuelta como un látigo, dejando ver el rostro marcado por los años. Las venas de alrededor de los ojos resaltas, de una forma casi dolorosa, el entrecejo fruncido con rabia y los ojos aperlados y grandes lanzándose sobre la puerta de hierro. Pero a la vez los ojos grises de Toneri dieron un cambio repentino, poniéndose brillosos, con un punto azul oscuro en el centro, alrededor de este un celeste y un azul claro. La mujer cayó de rodillas al tener contacto con esos ojos y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, gritando de dolor.

El peli gris se aparto de la puerta y en un parpadeo volvió a sus ojos normales. Con una sonrisa torcida dió un paso hacia atrás.

—Mañana quiero que me digas dónde está mi prometida...

Fue lo único que dijo para marcharse, con los gritos de dolor y rabia de la mujer aún escuchandose en ese calabozo.

 **0**

 **NOTAS: Hola a todos!! Muchas preguntas a que no? Quién carajos es ésta? Quién ayudará a Hinata?...**

 **Muy pronto sabrán sobre todo no desesperen...**

 **Antes de contestar Review, quiero avisar a los que leen "Trabajando Duro" haré una segunda parte más adelante, sólo esperen porque les aseguro valdrá la pena!! jejeje.**

 **Ahora los Review:**

 ** _Jonatanantonio_** : Holis!!.. ¿Cómo estás? Na, no creo que haya mucho drama en ese sentido, creo que va a tener suficiente con la historia que se está desarrollando. Que bueno que te guste el giro, la verdad que está llegando la parte donde no me acuerdo mucho de la novela y puuueeess... estoy mandando fruta jajaja como diría un amigo. Gracias por leer me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta micho la historieta para chusmear antes de dormir jeje, Saludos!!

 ** _Cuchara-Chan:_** Hola! Que bueno que te guste. La verdad no he pensado mucho sobre los capítulos, pero tal vez no sean muchos ya que luego voy a hacer otra historia para continuar con está cuando termina. Me siento feliz que la ames!! Gracias!!

 ** _Chico Tranquilo_** : Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Que bien que te sorprendiste!! Y la razón de que necesiten más de tres semanas tal vez en el próximo sepas la razón. Me siento aliviada que te haya gustado la entrega del mensaje, la verdad que yo creí que iba a quedar muy cliché, pero me alegra saber que a ti te gusto!!

 ** _Emma.Nohara_** : Hoola!! Me alegra saber que te guste la historia y tarde o temprano habrá alguna escenita jaja, más temprano que tarde tal vez!! jojojo...

 **Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora queridos amigos!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	6. Volver

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Cuando era una adolescente, leí una de mis primeras novelas que me enamore completamente de la historia. La verdad es que por problemas la perdí y (aunque paresca una broma) no recuerdo el nombre de la autora, ni de la novela en sí :'( . No pude encontrarla aún tampoco, pero bueno... Ésta historia esta basada en ella, en partes... Recuerdo el comienzo y el final y parte del desarrollo. Entonces por eso decidí agregarle unas cuantas cosas.**

 **Si** **alguien reconoce el concepto de la historia no me podrían decir ¿cómo se llama? Le estaría eternamente agradecida...**

 **Notas: En la novela, en la cual me base para la idea, no tiene nada de fantasía. Esa parte la agregué yo ya que no me acordaba el motivo del secuestro :P ( Detalles, detalles hahaha)**

 ** _Héroe_**

 **Capítulo 4**

 ** _Volver_**

Naruto se peino para atrás los cabellos rubios y miró por encima del hombro la morena con la que había compartido el lecho esa noche. La chica estaba profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en los finos labios. El rubio se colocó la capa y sacó las monedas de oro para dejarlas sobre una mesita cerca de la puerta de esa habitación.

La verdad que el encuentro con esa chica lo único que hizo fue confundirlo mucho más que tranquilizarlo. Se colocó la capucha de la capa, saliendo de la habitación, mientras recordaba que mientras tenía sexo con esa mujer había imaginado acariciar a la oji perla. El cabello oscuro y la poca iluminación hicieron que su imaginación volara lejos, lo suficientemente como para gemir el nombre de Hinata una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados en el punto culmine. La fulana no se lo reclamó, después de todo él le estaba pagando por el favor, aunque si se sintió incómodo al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. La morena que le había expresado que podía decirle como quisiera y se sintió mucho peor, porque ella no era Hinata, pero su cuerpo necesitaba descargarse.

Montó en su caballo y se dirigió al castillo de Jiraiya, ese mismo día debían ir para Hiden. Lo cierto era que Naruto tenía algo así como una doble vida, donde en una era el hijo adoptivo de un Sannin ejemplar, un caballero para cualquiera que lo mirara, con fuertes influencias. Mientras la otra era un ladrón, maleante que robaba cofres de oro y, ahora también, secuestraba chicas apunto de casarse.

Lo más irónico de todo era que se enteró, el día anterior que fue cuando llegó, increpando a Jiraiya para que le contará la verdad, que Hinata Hyūga no era más que la ahijada de su "padre". Y eso hizo que su cabeza casi explotará por la información, ya que si no mal recordaba el peliblanco había querido casarlo con la chica y él se había negado rotundamente. Ni siquiera la había querido conocer y mucho menos saber su nombre. Ahora, ni siquiera recordaba por qué no había querido casarse, tal vez había sido porque se sentía demasiado joven para ese paso, además que quería seguir con los robos, ya que le daban adrenalina a su vida.

Después de recibir esa información, su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar que él podría haberla hecho suya y no estar sufriendo, como un condenado a la horca, por el futuro destino de la Hyūga. Furioso, se había dirigido a donde sabía que conseguirían descargar lo que ansiaba su cuerpo y lo había hecho, aunque no se sentía tan bien como creyó que sería.

Cuando llegó al castillo, el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, tiñiendo todo con un tenue color rosa anaranjado. Cuando entro al comedor se asombró de ver a Jiraiya sentado con una sonrisa. Con un soplido se sacó la capa, dejándola en las manos de uno de los siervos y fue junto al peli blanco, sentándose a su derecha.

—Espero que hayas descansado Naruto.– Le dijo mientras se hacia para atrás, permitiendo que pusieran el desayuno frente a él.— En unas horas partiremos.

El rubio lo miró y rodo los ojos al notar la sonrisa burlona de Jiraiya. Se dedicó a comer en silencio, de alguna forma estaba furioso con ese hombre, ya que le había ocultado la parte más importante de la chica que había dejado en Suna. El recuerdo de Hinata llegó a su cabeza y no pudo evitar preguntrse.

 _¿Qué estará haciendo?_

 **0**

Sakura miró con aburrimiento por la ventana del carruaje, lo cierto es que ella prefería montar a caballo como lo hacían los hombres. Pero al estar con Tsunade, su "madre", debía comportarse como la dama que en teoría era. No debían viajar mucho, tal vez faltaban un par de horas para llegar al castillo de Hiden y se sentía ansiosa de poder ver al supuesto prometido de la oji perla.

Debía admitir que le había tomado un poco de cariño a la muchacha, no era pretenciosa como creyó que sería. Hinata era la hija de un noble, criada en una cuna de oro, hija de una princesa, pero nunca se lo dijo a ella en ningún momento, era como si quisiera que la tratarán normal.

Tanto Sakura como Tsunade iban a Hiden por la invitación de la boda, aunque sabían bien que no había novia para festejar la unión. La pelirrosa creía que era una perdida de tiempo, pero su madre le había explicado que no querían levantar sospechas y que hasta Naruto y Sasuke estarían presentes. Suspiró al pensar en el azabache, como habían viajado juntos para entregar la nota a el Otsutsuki.

—Sakura...

La pelirrosa se volteó para encontrar a su madre mirándola con algo de curiosidad. Tsunade era una mujer de años de experiencia, pero su piel libre de arrugas y marcas, cosa que le quitaba muchos años. Ella poseía un largo cabello rubio, su piel era blanca y tersa, sus ojos era de un hermoso color miel. Era una mujer delgada, pero musculosa y, lo que más envidiaba Sakura, era la enorme delantera que hacía babear a cualquier hombre que la veía. Tsunade había sido una Sannin en los tiempos de su juventud, ella era de la parte medica y de conseguir información, pero también muchas veces había peleado en el campo de batalla. Sakura la admiraba muchísimo y era su ejemplo a seguir.

—¿Qué sucede Tsunade-Sama?

—¿En qué estás pensando niña? Desde que has vuelto te veo algo distraída..– Le comentó colocando una de sus delgadas manos en la mandíbula.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder y desvío la mirada algo avergonzada.

—¡Oh! No es nada Tsunade-Sama.

La rubia sonrió y miró a su dama de compañía, Shisune que cargaba a su pequeña mascota. La peli negra sonrío al encontrar la mirada cómplice de su señora y luego observó por la ventana. Tsunade conocía bastante bien los sentimientos de la pelirrosa por el Uchiha y aunque ella se había negado a ese amor, sabía que no podía mandar en el corazón de su querida hija adoptiva.

 **0**

—¿Estás segura que no te han hecho nada?

Hinata miró preocupada a su nana, si bien Kurenai le había repetido hasta el cansancio que la habían tratado muy bien, la oji perla se lo preguntaba a cada momento; por más que ya habían pasado varios días.

—¡Oh! Mi pequeña, te soy sincera, nadie me a tratado mal ni me han lastimado...

—¿Pero el hombre...?

—Ah, hablas de Asuma-San...– Le interrumpio la ojirrojo.— Él ha sido muy caballero y cuidadoso, no me a tocado ni un pelo.

El rostro de Hinata tomó un semblante perspicaz al darse cuenta de un sonrojo de su nana. Kurenai era, dentro de todo, una mujer joven, se decía que era una solterona ya que no se había casado, pero todavía tenía edad de tener hijos y de ser feliz.

—¿Asuma... eh?– Susurró la oji perla con una sonrisa, sonrojando con mas fuerza a Kurenai.

Su nana no dijo más nada, concentrándose en coser con cuidado la ropa que usaba Hinata para entrenar con la sacerdotisa. La oji perla se sorprendía de lo rápido que avanzaba en el entrenamiento en los pocos días que había conocido a Shion. Ella era una mujer como de su edad, con grandes poderes curativos parecidos a los suyos.

Hinata cerró el libro que Shion le había instado a leer y miró por la ventana, recordando el día que la conoció.

 **Flash Back**

 _Hinata vió a la mujer rubia, de cabello largo y liso atado en una media cola. Su piel era blanca y tersa, se notaba desde lejos y sus ojos lilas oscuros y afilados la miraban casi sin pestañear. La chica sonrió lentamente y la oji perla tragó con dificultad con disimulo._

 _— Así que..– dijo arrastrando las palabras.— tú eres la hija de la princesa Hana._

 _Hinata hizo una mueca a escuchar su tono al pronunciar el nombre de su madre, como si le tuviera rencor o algo por el estilo. Shion no esperó respuesta, ya que fue más una afirmación que pregunta. Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, observándola de pies a cabeza y Hinata se cruzó de brazos. La rubia terminó frente a ella con la mano en su barbilla._

 _—¿De verdad tienes la sangre Tsuki corriendo por tus venas?_

 _Por toda respuesta Hinata alzó la barbilla en forma altiba, no le gustaba la forma en la que le rebajaba. Pero en vez de enojarse la chica sonrió de una manera sincera y aplaudió._

 _—¡De acuerdo! Empecemos con ésto._

 **Fin Flash Back**

Shion terminó siendo una chica muy amable y comprenciba, enseñándole con paciencia como colocar las manos y concentrar su energía para curar o atacar. Todavía no le habían explicado el por qué de su entrenamiento, pero tampoco le importaba en demasía. Ella prefería estar precavida que acarrear con las consecuencias de no haber sido útil cuando tenía que serlo.

Desde entonces fantaseaba con no casarse con Toneri y quedarse en la banda de Naruto. Kurenai le había explicado que más que maleantes era héroes que ayudaban a los necesitados. Sin embargo, no llegaba a entender a quién le había beneficiado que ella no se casará con Otsutsuki, además de a la oji perla, obviamente.

Entonces empezó a creer que tal vez había muchas cosas que en realidad no sabía y nadie quería explicárselas. Hinata les había exigido a Kiba y Shino que le dijeran lo que sabían. Con el segundo fue prácticamente imposible, ya que no podía sacarle palabra alguna. Kiba se había puesto nervioso al verla enojada, pero le había dicho que él sabía tanto como ella. Totalmente decaída había creído que tal vez Kurenai sabría algo al respecto, pero su nana se limitó a decir que no entendía de lo que hablaba.

—¡Bien! Ahora será más recistente.

Hinata giró la mira y observó a la oji rojo, que alzaba la camisa y miraba la costura. La peli negra suspiró y se levantó para cambiarse, debía volver a entrenar. Cuando terminó de colocarse las ropas y se sentó para que Kurenai la peinara, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de manera brusca.

Ambas mujeres se asustaron con la intromisión y giraron para encontrarse con Shion, agitada y algo sonrojada.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí!¡Varios hombres vienen!– Gritó mientras entraba para tomar un bolso e ir llenandolo de ropa.—¡Estoy segura que son hombres de Otsutsuki!

Kurenai no dudo en empezar a ayudarla, pero Hinata quedó congelada con los ojos abiertos de par en par, anclada en el suelo y viendo los rápidos movimientos de las dos mujeres.

—P..pero co..cómo...– Susurró.

Shion le apoyó el bolso en el pecho con fuerza, despertandola del transe en el que se había instalado.

—¡Vamos!– La agarró del codo y empezó a arrastrarla para afuera.

Hinata miró sobre su hombro a su nana que no se movía de la habitación y ella se detuvo.

—¿Nana?

—No te preocupes. Ve. Estaré bien.– Le dijo con una sonrisa.

La oji perla dudo, pero terminó dejándose arrastrar por la rubia fuera de la habitación. Corrieron por varios pasillos y Shion la guío para bajar por unas escalera, que bajaban y bajaban. Hinata no tenía la más remota idea adonde la guiaba la sacerdotisa, pero confiaba en esa mujer que le enseño muchas cosas en pocos días.

Justo al final de las escaleras se veía una puerta de madera y una vez que estuvieron frente a ésta, Shion le hizo una señal para que no hiciera ruido. Hinata prácticamente aguanto la respiración, sintiendo como su sangre bombeaba con fuerza por su corazón y las gotas de sudor corriendo por su sien. La rubia solo abrió un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza, la oji perla pudo escuchar voces del otro lado.

—¡Sabemos que está aquí!¡Nuestro señor sólo quiere a su prometida!

Hinata trago con dificultad intentando recuperar la respiración, mientras sentía que las fuerzas de las piernas se le iban poco a poco. Cuando sintió el apretón en el agarré de la rubia levantó la vista a su dirección. Shion la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos lilas, como diciéndole que nadie la entregaría a ese destino, que ella haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla. Hinata sonrió al sentir sus fuerzas renovadas y la sacerdotisa le devolvió el gesto.

Ambas escucharon pisadas alejándose y la rubia volvió a asomarse por la puerta. Después de unos segundoa le hizo la señal para que siguieran avanzando y Hinata la siguió sin dudar. La oji perla agradecía tener el pantalón junto con la camisa, ya que con el vestido se le iba a dificultar correr de la manera en la que lo hacían.

Shion la guío hasta los establos, donde Kiba y Shino la esperaban con un caballo más. Hinata frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que la sacerdotisa no iría con ellos.

—¿Shion?– La miró desde arriba del caballo, buscando una respuesta de por qué no los acompañaba.

— Debo de encargarme de un par de cosas.– Dijo ella haciendo un paso para atras y sacando una daga con el filo bastante largo.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo, y cuando iba a preguntar algo más, Shion había golpeado al caballo para que empezará a galopar y ella comenzó a correr en dirección del castillo nuevamente.

 **0**

Naruto miró desde su asiento al anfitrión de la casa. Por fin lo había conocido.

Toneri Otsutsuki.

Un hombre tal vez de su edad, alto, esbelto, cabello abundante y plateado. De sonrisa calida y de carácter tranquilo. Pero algo en sus ojos no le terminaba de gustar al rubio. Era como si no terminara de agradarle. No habían cruzado muchas palabras, más que las habituales y aprobechaba que en esos momentos estaba ocupado recibiendo más invitados en los patios para examinarlo más a fondo.

Se percató de las sonrisas extrañas que les daba a las jovencitas que llegaban para su propia boda y se preguntaba si seguiría mirando así a esas pequeñas una vez que conociera a Hinata.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta para donde se dirigian sus pensamientos y agitó la cabeza.

Eso no era de su incumbencia.

Se percató que el novio estaba demasiado tranquilo como para saber que su prometida se hallaba secuestrada.

Algo le olía mal.

—¿Tu eres el joven Naruto?

El rubio desvío la mirada de Toneri y miró al anciano que le habló. Los ojos grises le dijeron que no era otro más que el padre de Hinata. Apretó la copa de su licor e intento sonreír.

— Usted debe ser el señor Hiashi Hyūga. – Dijo al hacer una reverencia.

El anciano lo miró, lo estudió, lo observó, logrando que Naruto se pusiera algo nervioso, ya que no entendía por qué lo examinaba de esa forma. Hiashi no dijo más nada y caminó hasta sentarse en una silla muy mullida.

—Por favor.– Le dijo señalando para que lo acompañara.

Naruto así lo hizo, bastante nervioso. Tomó de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de licor y miró al viejo que estaba a su lado.

—No deberías haberla dejado sola.– Susurró sin mirarlo.

El rubio frunció las cejas y siguió mirandolo, mientras éste tenía la vista perdida a un frente.

—¿Disculpe?

Hiashi desvío su mirada a él.

— Sé que tienes a mi hija, sé adónde está y que intentan hacer con ella. Pero le había dicho a Jiraiya que tú debías quedarte co...

—¿Cómo dice?– Le interrumpió aprentando tan fuerte el cristal que por un momento creyó que se rompería.

Naruto observó a su alrededor, fijándose si alguien estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo con el anciano Hyūga. Cuando volvió a clavar sus celestes ojos en los grises de hombre mayor, éste lo miraba con intensidad, buscando algo más en él.

—Yo lo sé todo..– Le dijo en forma lenta y pausada Hiashi, logrando que el rubio abriera los ojos de par en par.— Yo se lo pedí a Jiraiya...

Una gran indignación sintió al darse cuenta que su padre adoptivo le seguía ocultando cosas. Pero siguió mirando al anciano, esperando que le dijera algo más. Hiashi sonrió de una forma paternal, logrando confundirlo más.

 **0**

Hinata sentía su corazón galopar al mismo ritmo que los jadeos del animal que la llevaba. Habían logrado salir de los muros de Suna y se dirigían a las tierras del fuego. Pero su alivió había durado muy poco, cuando estaban a los límites del terreno del Kazekage, unos hombres en caballo los esperaban.

Habían desviado los caballos junto con Kiba y Shino, según ellos para evitar una lucha donde ella podría salir herida. Los hombres estaban cerca, los podía escuchar y retuvo la respiración cuando una flecha pasó muy cerca del caballo de Kiba.

—¡Shino!– Gritó el castaño y ella lo miró.

Shino con un rápido movimiento se giró en el caballo, sin que éste dejará de andar, y tensó su gran arco, apuntando la flecha para atrás. El zumbido de la flecha lanzada rompió el ruido de los cascos golpeando la arena y Hinata miró por encima de su hombro como el arquero de los otros hombres caía del caballo. Shino volvió a su posición normal y enganchó el arco en su espalda, tomó las riendas y volvió a apurar más al caballo.

Cuando por fin pudieron entrar a los terrenos de la tierra del fuego se dió cuenta enseguida. Los árboles comenzaron a asomarse cada vez más y la árida tierra poco a poco iba cambiando. Aprovecharon cuando llegaron a un bosque bastante frondoso para perder a los hombres que lo seguían.

Hinata estaba cansada, le dolía las piernas y la cabeza al estar todo el día bajo el fuerte sol de Suna. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Kiba ordeno mermar la carrera. Shino la ayudó a bajarse y recuperar la movilidad de las extremidades, mientras el castaño revisaba los alrededores.

Cuando Kiba volvió, Shino ya estaba haciendo una fogata. No habían llevado comida y Hinata ya estaba hambrienta, cada partícula de su cuerpo le dolía, estaba sucia, transpirada y agotada mentalmente. Ella podría haber huido, junto con esos hombres que venían en nombre de su prometido, pero ese poco tiempo que había compartido con esos dos, les había tomado cariño.

Kiba le extendió un cuenco con agua y ella lo tomó con desesperación, siendo consciente de lo seca que tenía la garganta. Suspiró con deleite al terminar el agua.

—Muchas gracias Kiba-Kun.

El castaño sonrió y se sentó cerca de ella, pero respetablemente a una buena distancia. Hinata se recostó, con el cuerpo de costado, su rostro iluminado por el fuego, sus palmas como almohada. Shino se había ido y ambos miraban las llamas hondear por el suave viento, el silencio que había entre ellos era sólo interrumpido por los sonidos de animales salvajes del bosque y el de las ramas secas crujir al ceder por fuego.

Los ojos de Hinata se cerraban cada tanto en tanto por el cansancio, pero no quería dormir, aún estaba alerta a cualquier ruido que pudiera provenir de los hombres que lo habían seguido.

—No te preocupes.– Parpadeó furiosamente, intentando ahuyentar el sueño a otro lado.— Shino hará la primera guardia. Debes dormir, mañana tendremos otro largo viaje si queremos llegar rápido.

Hinata quería preguntarle a Kiba a dónde se dirigían ahora, pero estaba demasiado cansada y se durmió sin siquiera notarlo.

 **0**

Naruto se despertó y tomó la daga que tenía bajo la almohada al sentir los golpes en la puerta. Se sentó en la cama y esperó, cuando la puerta volvió a sonar él se levantó y caminó sin hacer casi nada de ruido. Tomo el pomo de la puerta, mientras se colocaba listo para apuñalar en el cuello a quien fuera que iba a esas horas a su habitación.

—Naruto...– Susurraron.

El rubio frunció el ceño y bajó la daga, mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasar a su amigo.

—Sasuke.¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó cuando volvió a cerrar con traba la enorme y pesada puerta de roble.

—Malas noticias.– Mostró un rollo en una de sus manos levantada y se lo extiende.

Naruto toma el papel y mientras lo desenrrolla, camina hacía una mesa que estaba en la habitación.

 _"Fuimos inspeccionados. El paquete vuelve al remitente."_

Gruñó, mientras clavaba el puñal en la madera de la mesa. La cosa se complicaba y de repente entendía la tranquilidad de Otsutsuki. Por lo menos sabía que Hinata estaba con los mejores hombres que tenía para la huída y localización. Ahora le tocaba a ellos mover las piezas que le quedaban.

—¿Qué hay que hacer?– Preguntó Sasuke en su espalda.

Él se sentó, pensando en lo que debían hacer.

—El Alcón sigue en tu habitación.– El azabache asintió.— Bien mandaremos otro mensaje.

 **0**

Naruto se acomodó en su caballo y comenzó a alejarse del castillo de Hiden. El sol aún no había salido y estaba seguro que nadie se percataria de su salida.

Lo que no sabía era que Toneri lo observaba desde la ventana de su habitación. La rehén que tenía en las mazmorras le había dicho que el traidor iría a su casa y ya creía quién podría ser. Batió la copa que tenía en la mano, con un líquido rojo y se lo tomó de un sólo trago. Se mojó los labios con la lengua y sonrió, nadie podría vencerlo mientras tuviera a esa mujer capturada.

Ni Naruto, ni Hinata... Ni siquiera Danzō.

 **0**

 **NOTAS:** Si ya lo sé, corto y no tiene NaruHina, pero apartir del próximo comienza la cosa. sé que me he tardado y bueno lo he dejado un poco de lado. Estuve leyendo un poco de aquí por allá y he vuelto con todo. Sigo buscando éste libro y llegó a la parte donde me acuerdo muy pocas cosas, por eso me cuesta escribirlo. Pero bueno espero que les guste :)

 **Muy bien ahora a los Review.**

 **Shion145:** Querido Shion! Cómo estás? Haz acertado con la sacerdotisa ( Era algo obvia, no aparece mucho, pero va a ir apareciendo en recuerdos) Y todavía no puedo revelar quién es la prisionera de Toneri, pero ya lo sabrás. Crro lo mismo que tú, in ataque rápido y efectivo, cosa que no sepa ni que los golpeo jeje. Más adelante veremos cómo se las ingenian.

 **Chico Tranquilo:** Hola!! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! No tienes una idea de como me motivas! jeje. Yo aquí, con una de mis piernas vendada, puff larga historia. Por suerte micho mejor! Tal vez éste Capítulo no sea tan bueno, pero es necesario. Espero que sigas bien!! Muchos saludos para ti!!!

 **Jonatanantonio:** Holis!! Lo siento! No hubo romance, solo se agregaron más misterios :0 pero apartir del próximo habrá mucho ;) espero no tardar mucho.

 **Guest:** Aquí tienes la continuación! Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Muuy bien, creo que eso es todo. Quiero empezar a subir capítulos de las historias que tengo incompletas a ver si por fin puedo terminarlas. Así que estaré más activa!

Jou jou muchachos y muchachas!!!

 **Nos leemos!!**


	7. Poder Total

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Cuando era una adolescente, leí una de mis primeras novelas que me enamore completamente de la historia. La verdad es que por problemas la perdí y (aunque paresca una broma) no recuerdo el nombre de la autora, ni de la novela en sí :'( . No pude encontrarla aún tampoco, pero bueno... Ésta historia esta basada en ella, en partes... Recuerdo el comienzo y el final y parte del desarrollo. Entonces por eso decidí agregarle unas cuantas cosas.**

 **Si alguien reconoce el concepto de la historia no me podrían decir ¿cómo se llama? Le estaría eternamente agradecida...**

 **Notas: En la novela, en la cual me base para la idea, no tiene nada de fantasía. Esa parte la agregué yo ya que no me acordaba el motivo del secuestro :P ( Detalles, detalles hahaha)**

 **Héroe**

 **Capítulo** **5**

 ** _Poder total_**

Hinata sentía que su cuerpo se movía sólo y le dolía cada parte de su ser por la cabalgada del día anterior. Se quejó aún con los ojos cerrados, creyendo que tal vez Kiba o Shino intentaban levantarla. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir la mordaza en su boca.

Copas de árboles pasaban por arriba de ella y se dió cuenta que su cuerpo se movía ya que la llevaban en una carreta de madera. Parpadeo cuando un rallo de sol le golpeo en los ojos. Quiso mover sus extremidades para ponerse más cómoda, pero sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda y sus tobillos también.

Poco a poco y cada vez más despabilada, empezó a escuchar voces y los cascos de los caballos golpiar contra el suelo. Se preguntó por Kiba y Shino, rezó para que ellos estuvieran bien y no les hubiera pasado nada. Lo último que recordaba era que se había dormido en el improvisado campamento que habían armado.

Cuando la carreta se detuvo, cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo para que creyeran que seguía dormida. Sintió los pasos que se acercaban a la carreta e intentó mantenerse totalmente relajada.

—Sigue durmiendo. Milord estará complacido.

Una segunda voz se unió.

—Es una dama muy hermosa.

—Recuerda, es peligrosa. No la sueltes ni le saques la mordaza. Es una serpiente venenosa.

Hinata se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no contestar. Así que después de todo, el Duque Toneri había conseguido encontrarla y "rescatarla". Hubiera deseado que nunca lo hubiera logrado.

—Milord no le gustará que hables de esa forma de Milady...

—El duque me lo dijo, idiota. No te dejes engañar por su bonito rostro. Puede ser que sea tan bruja como su madre. El Hokage a castigado a nuestro señor con éste matrimonio...

—El duque parecía más bien furioso cuando se enteró que su prometida había sido secuestrada..

—Obviamente — le interrumpió el otro—. Es de él, su propiedad. Nadie le saca algo al duque de Hiden, imbécil. — La voz poco a poco se iba apagando, lo que le decía a Hinata se que apartaba de la carreta.—¡Ayúdame con ésto! Deja de mirarla de esa forma..

—Es que es muy hermosa...– Fue lo último que llegó a los oídos de Hinata junto con los pasos de hombre.

Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, porque más que asustada estaba furiosa.

Debía buscar la forma de liberarse.

 **0**

Los jadeos del garañón interrumpian el silencio que reinaba el bosque junto con los cascos golpeando en el suelo.

Naruto no sacaba la vista del frente, buscando alguna señal de sus hombres, pero nada le demostraba que estaban cerca. Desde que había salido del castillo de Otsutsuki no había detenido su marcha y si lo había hecho fueron unos intervalos cortos para dejar que su caballo descansará, transmitiendo su fuerza con la ayuda del Kyubi.

Unos aleteos en lo alto del cielo llamaron su atención y el llamado del Alcón le hizo saber que era uno de los suyos. Tiró de las riendas, detendiendo al caballo en su carrera. Silvo con fuerza alzando el brazo derecho, el Alcón bajó en picada después de dar unas vueltas en aire. Las garras de la magnífica ave se incrustaron en su brazo, pero el rubio no presto atención a ello. Sacó el pergamino envuelto en la pata y lo leyó sin perder un segundo.

 _"Plan B"_

Naruto maldijo en voz alta y dejó que el alcón volará. Nada estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado.

Hizo que su caballo volviera en sus pasos. Debía interceptar a los hombres de Toneri y para eso no necesitaba a nadie, pero primero debía saber adónde se hayaban. Bajó de su garañón y ató las riendas en una rama baja. Se sentó bajo un tupido árbol, para protegerse de los rayos del sol y cerró los ojos.

Kurama no sólo lo hacía más fuerte, resistente o veloz que los demás, tenía muchas cualidades que sólo él sabía. Se concentró, respirando con tranquilidad hasta que sintió como si su mente dejará su cuerpo. Pudo apreciar los alrededores sin siquiera levantarse y con una velocidad extraordinaria comenzó a recorrer el bosque, buscando a la persona que debía encontrar.

Árboles de distintas edades paseaban a su alrededor, conejos saltando buscando comida, un jabalí tomado agua del arroyo, una serpiente arrastrándose en el camino. Pájaros de distintos colores volando a distintas direcciones. Cada vez su mente volaba más lejos, giró a la izquierda, derecha y derecha de nuevo, buscando la escencia de un humano. Cuando estaba para girar a la izquierda escuchó un grito que perforó el aire. Los pájaros, que estaban tranquilos en las ramas, volaron asustados por la interrupción de la paz de su santuario y su mente voló a la dirección de ese alarido de dolor.

Antes de llegar a ese lugar, vió como Hinata encima de un caballo iba en la dirección del cual él venía. La oji perla veía sobre su hombro, sin prestar mucha atención por donde se dirigía el desbocado caballo moteado.

Su mente volvió a su cuerpo en un parpadeó y él volvió a levantarse, corriendo a su garañón.

Debía buscarla antes de que ella se alejará más de él.

 **0**

Hinata recién se detuvo cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, dejó que el caballo descansará mientras ella se acercaba al río que escuchaba no muy lejos de ella.

Tenía la camisa rasgada en la manga y rasguños en los brazos y mejillas. La tarde comenzaba a refrescarse y ella no tenía nada para abrigarse. Se lavó el polvo de las manos y el rostro, sintiéndose desesperada por saber que había sucedido con Shino y Kiba. Rezó para que estuvieran bien con la vista perdida en el agua.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban a ella.

—Hinata...

Ella dió un respingón, dándose vuelta se levantó rápidamente. Sus pies se enredaron entre sí y sintió que caía de espaladas al agua. Brazeo buscando algo de que aferrarse y cuando estaba segura de que caería de bruces al agua, una mano calida la tomó de la muñeca y la tironeo hacia la dirección contraria. Aterrizó sobre un pecho duro como la roca y un aroma que le resultó familiar. Unos brazos abultados y musculosos le rodearon la cintura, aunque estos eran duros como el acero, la caricia fue tierna y delicada.

Hinata levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos celestes que le hizo sentir segura una vez más. Su cuerpo, que sin que se diera cuenta, estaba tenso como una cuerda de violín se relajó en esos brazos que la sostenían. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al observar en sus iris color cielo la preocupación y el alivio de haberla encontrado y sin pensarlo dos veces envolvió sus brazos en la caderas estrechas del hombre que le transmitía paz interior.

Naruto enterró su rostro en el cuello de la oji perla y la estrujó en sus brazos, sintiendo el alivió correr por sus venas. Estaba preocupado por no encontrarla antes del anochecer. No creía que Hinata se pudiera arreglar sola en el bosque, buscar comida o encender una fogata, si no podía hayarla para la noche, era probable que no sobreviviera.

Había visto al caballo y buscó sus huellas, siguiéndola hasta el río. La vió tan indefensa, triste y desamparada que necesitaba consolarla. No pensó dos veces al caminar hacia ella y llamarla, el terror que había apreciado en su mirada lo enfureció, no quería ver que sus perlados ojos tuvieran ese tono nunca más. Pero ahora que la sostenía en sus brazos, no podía soltarla. Acarició su espalda, mientras ella se apretaba más contra él. Sus cuerpos se encajaban perfectamente, como si hubieran sido creados para abrazarse mutuamente. Su aroma lo rodeo e invadió cada partícula de su ser.

Sin ser conciente de sus acciones, tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y separó su rostro de su pecho y lo alzó levemente para verla. Hinata tenía los ojos empañados, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios llenos y rosas, sin dudarlo más bajó su cabeza y cubrió su boca con la suya.

Hinata abrió grande los ojos al sentir el suave roce de los calidos labios de Naruto, una ráfaga de frío le corrió por la espalda, erizandola como gato y abriendo todos los poros de su cuerpo. Sintió que una fuerza comenzaba a invadirla desde la punta de sus pies hasta la coronilla de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se derritió en los brazos del rubio al sentir el dulce roce de la lengua de él en su labio inferior. Un suspiro entrecortado se escapó de su boca y Naruto aprovechó para sumirse en un beso más pasional.

Con un gruñido de satisfacción, Naruto se tomó el tiempo en saborear el sabor dulce e inocente de Hinata. Sus dedos se sumergieron en los cabellos negros de ella, obligándola a que su boca no se escape de su escrutinio. El calor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, sin importar que corriera un viento helado, su cuerpo estaba en llamas desde que había conocido a Hinata y él deseaba consumirse en ellas. Unas de sus manos bajo para acaricirle el cuello con la yema de los dedos, apreciando la suvidad de su piel y alentandola con su lengua que siguiera su paso.

Hinata se sentía mareada y sofocada con el abrazador beso de Naruto. Apretó su ropa en puños, buscando una forma de sostenerse de él para no caer, sus piernas temblaban, amenazandola de perder los cimientos.

—Tu piel es tan suave..— Susurro él cuando desvío sus labios para besarle la comisura.

Hinata no podía contestar, sólo podía intentar llenar sus pulmones que de repente se habían achicado, ya que no le entrana ni la menor partícula de oxígeno. Naruto seguía besándola, esta vez llendo a su cuello, saboreando cada lugar que encontraba.

— Él no te merece..— dijo sin ser consciente que decía sus pensamientos en voz alta.

La oji perla no lo había escuchado, pero tampoco lo podría entender. Naruto llegó donde su pulso errático se marcaba y mordió levemente. Pero así como lo hizo fue despedido hasta los árboles que estaban a su espalda. Hinata cayó de rodillas sin tener de quién agarrarse y vió a Naruto con la vista empañada por la pasión que él le había despertado.

El rubio no sintió el golpe en su espalda, apesar que había golpeado contra el tronco de un árbol y éste se había partido a la mitad. Quedó tendido en el suelo, boca arriba, intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido por la excitación. Gadeante se dió cuenta que no sentía ningún dolor, más que la punzante erección que había en sus pantalones. Se sentía fuerte como si pudiera mover montañas con sus manos desnudas. Levantó una de ellas para ponerla en su camino de visión, abriendo y cerrando los dedos. Era una sensación que no podía explicar y una sonrisa sin sentido se pintó en sus labios.

Cuando pudo normalizar su respiración, se sentó para mirar a Hinata y preguntarle qué había pasado. Pero cuando la vio tendiad en la orilla del río olvidó toda pregunta y corrió a ella. No se dió cuenta que en menos de un segundo estaba a su lado arrodillado, su velocidad era sobrehumana.

Hinata estaba palida y desmallada, como si hubiera perdido toda su fuerza. Él la alzó en vilo, acomodándola en sus brazos como si pesara menos que una pluma.

 **0**

Toneri se detuvo en seco mientras bajaba por las escaleras a las mazmorras cuando oyó las carcajadas de su prisionera. Frunció el ceño y apuró el paso. Los hombres que estaban apostados a los lados de la puerta miraban hacia ella como si hubiera aparecido el mismísimo diablo.

— Abrela— ordenó cuando estuvo frente a la puerta.

Las carcajadas seguían después de Toneri ingresó al calabozo. Vio en la esquina más alejada a la mujer Tsuki sentasa sobre sus talones, mirando el muro y sin dejar de reir de forma escandalosa. Toneri sintió un escalofrío, no era normal que la mujer actuara de esa forma y por un momento creyó que había perdido la cordura.

—¡Haz llegado demasiado tarde!– gritó la mujer mirándolo sobre su hombro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Toneri frunció el ceño, sin entender qué decía.

—¿Qué sabes?– exigió saber.

La mujer comenzó a reir nuevamente, sin costestarle. El duque hizo una seña a uno de los soldados y éste se acercó para agarrarla del codo y levantarla bruscamente. La empujó para que ella cayera de rodillas frente a Toneri y éste sonrió de lado al ver que había dejado de reír. Pero su sonrisa de borró cuando ella levantó la vista y seguía teniendo esa sonrisa burlona en sus facciones sucias y un brillo en los ojos aperlados que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo.

—Mi sobrina al fin a despertado y nada te salvará... milord—, dijo con sorna.

Toneri entendía perfectamente las palabras y perdió todo color de su rostro mientras sus ojos se agrandaban, estupefactos, retrocediendo un paso. Pero así como se sorprendió se enfurecio. Sus ojos grises cambiaron a los celestes eléctricos y agarró a la mujer de los codos, la levantó sin esfuerzo.

—¡Mientes!– gruñó.

Ella volvió a sonreír y con rugido la arrojó a la esquina en la que había estado. Toneri se volvió, pero antes de salir se detuvo en el umbral y mirando sobre su hombro le habló a su prisionera.

— Tu sobrina morirá. Y entonces tú serás la última de tu especie. Ve haciéndote la idea... Hanabi.

La puerta se cerró y Hanabi quedó sola en la celda nuevamente. El golpe contra la piedra le había lastimado la frente y sentía sus codos quemar, pero ya no se sentía tan mal. Aunque no podía curarse cuando un Otsutsuki la dañaba, ya no le importaba el dolor.

La hija de su hermana, Hinata, había llegado a la madurez. Los que tenían conocimiento de los Tsuki, sabían que hacía muchas decadas que las brujas no podían tener varones, por un antiguo maleficio de los Otsutsuki.

La historia decía que el patriarca de los Otsutsuki, se había comprometido con Taguya, la matriarca de las Tsuki. Los dos clenes, poderoso por sus poderes, habian hecho una alianza. Pero Taguya, deshonró la alianza no llegando virgen al matrimonio. El patriarca, furioso, la despreció al darse cuenta que estaba embarazada de otro hombre. La maldijo a ella y a su prole, diciendo que nunca tendrían un Tsuki. Pero lo que no sabía el Otsutuski fue que Taguya también los maldijo, diciendo que sus poderes nunca estarían completos. Sólo con el tiempo, el patriarca se dió cuenta de ello. Él se había vuelto a casar, pero sus hijos no podían desarrollar todo el potencial que debían tener. Y así nació la leyenda de que los clanes debían volver a juntarse, para que las Tsuki tuvieran hijos varones y los Otsutsuki consiguieran todo su poder.

Hanabi volvió a sonreír cuando recordó lo que le había dicho a Toneri. El peliblanco estaba seguro que si él desfloraba a la hija de Hana, recuperaría todo su poder y Hanabi no lo había corregido de su error. Ella sabía que una Tsuki llegaba a su madurez cuando se enamoraba y ese amor era correpondido. Hanabi sintió el cambio de Hinata, pudo sentir el poder de su sobrina librarse de la prisión de su mente. Su hermana la había vuelto la guardiana de Hinata y por eso lo supo.

Pero lo que no sabía Toneri y nunca se lo diría, es que por más que ella hubiera estado casada con su padre y ya no fuera casta, nunca se había enamorado. Hanabi no podía librarse de esa prisión, sólo por el hecho de que su poder total dormía dentro de ella.

Ahora sólo le quedaba resar de que al hombre que le había entregado ese gran poder su sobrina lo supiera usar bien o en su defecto no lo pudier usar.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Corto pero intenso...¿o no?_**


End file.
